Always Be Yours: Demoni
by g3nesis1
Summary: After all thats happened, it's only gotten worse. Oni, Seras, Walter and Integra have been dealing with more vampires, more ghouls, and more freaks than usual. But somebody has been destroying them before even Oni could get close. Who is it? What is it? D
1. Chapter 1

Lights flashed, bouncing off the blade of the katana. The dim light of the midnight moon shot through the window, dancing beneath her like glistening white fire. Moans and slurred screams of pain shattered the natural peace of the night and a wicked smile tipsy-toed up her lips. "Don't even think about it!" She yelled, looking up as the FREAK started to run with all his might. He was already bleeding profusely and he just had to watch his partner in crime, obviously his lover, get beheaded by an unknown silhouette. She loved the darkness -- it was her friend, her tourniquet, her love. She jumped forward, the shadows twisting over her and it seemed like they carried her in front of the freak. His eyes widened and he backed away. "Don't kill me!" He plead.

"I didn't mean to! It was their idea!" He accused the others to avoid the blame. "Then you should have stopped them. Guilt by association." Her voice was soft, almost angelic but it held no sympathy, no pity and no mercy. "All are guilty in the eyes of the Most High." She said as the blade chewed through the middle of his skull, all the way through the middle of his whole body.

She backed away and looked over the room which was now nothing but settled and unsettled dust. She could see each particle as it flew through the air. It had been like this every night for the passed few weeks. As soon as she came back, she had been to work. These fuckers over here even worked during the day; but that wasn't her specialty. She'd get them all, eventually. They all came out during the darkness.

She sheathed her katana with a quick flick of her wrists and calmly walked from the building. She didn't want to raise any suspicions because she knew that the police in the US had yet to recognize the growing vampire race but she wasn't so sure here. She jumped to the roof, letting her dark hair float upon the wind. She could smell blood in the air, death and hatred. This would be a long, hard job… but she would do it. It would be what her father wanted, so that's exactly what she'd do. She smiled softly, letting her hands twist around the cross around her neck and she kissed it gently. "A few more off the list." She smiled and disappeared within seconds, hiding back into the shadows.

Oni appeared milliseconds after she had left, he looked around and cursed inwardly, this was the third time in as many weeks, this was getting unsettling all threats dead, no trace, no reason no nothing, he expanded his senses outward and saw her, this was it, she was close," he took off, he would catch her and find out who and what she was, and why she was doing this.

Demoni had caught sent of another, she bit her lip… Mm... A couple, actually. She jumped to the roof, her katana in hand as it glistened in the night. The ruby glowed like fire as the dark liquid dripped through the middle of the blade. She smiled; every single vampire, ghoul, or freak she has killed had a drop of blood in that thing. It was a symbol -- a symbol of God. She closed her eyes and the shadows again wrapped around her and she stepped out of the shadows in one of the other buildings. It had to be a rundown Hotel of some sort. Graffiti on the walls, both blasphemous and "regular". She stepped through the hallway as the lights flickered on and off. She growled and stopped, looking up at all the lights and they simply blew up, leaving her in darkness.

She was on a very short temper tonight and that meant big trouble for any vampire, freak, or ghoul. She wouldn't take any shit, she wouldn't have any hesitation, and she would NOT have mercy. Mercy is not for killers such as them. Mercy is for the innocent. She stepped forward and she could smell them, almost too well in fact. She smiled and walked into one of the rooms, seeing humans (which were almost as dead as their partners) and vampires, both weak and strong. "Tag. You're it." She smiled and blinked as the door slammed shut behind her; the windows slammed shut as well, locking themselves.

Some of the vampires knew who she was and started to attack. That wasn't a good idea. They fell before her in ash or a black field of fire engulfing them and chewing away each and every part of the rotting circus of the vampire. "I am God's Messenger. I am the right hand of God and you shall all be judged. Judgment: Guilty as Sin. Punishment: Death." She ripped out her gun and started shooting, the shadows pouring around her victims, keeping them in place. Like shackles, like handcuffs, like flypaper. She smiled and turned towards the rest of them, pulling the sword from its sheath and their heads were flying into the air moments later. A black glow radiated from her eyes as the ones that had tried to run once again ashed away into nothingness and disappeared as a soft breeze appeared.

There had to be more than 10 vampires, plus… some ghouls… and this was as easy as pie. "Damnit…" She said and walked towards the window to look upon the street. "...I know there has to be another reason why there's so many of them." She said. "These stupid bastards couldn't be the ones reproducing more and more. There's just no goddamn way." The wind blew at her again and she turned slightly, knowing there was another vampire -- but didn't know exactly where he was. Oh, and he was strong too. She kept the blade unsheathed and turned to walk into the corridor again. "Come out, come out... Wherever you are." She smirked.

Oni ran at a speed only he could and he found a building, her cent trail led inside and so he went, he needed answers, he was getting impatient and so was Integra, life had been good, after they had gotten Walter out the Hellsing organization had been heralded as heroes of the people and of England, the queen had personally given Integra the order of light, the highest honor any person could receive, oni in a private ceremony had been knighted, and they had gone on in secret from there, the missions were light, casualty's low and the need for uber powered death matches non existent. but then it began again, a month ago freaks again began to pop up all over, someone had started a new war but this time the rules had changed, he had been to 3 scenes all taken care of neatly before he arrived, he saw her take out the freaks, she was good and quick, a potential asset to Hellsing, but she knew he was there and now he knew she would want to fight, He stepped forward into the light he looked to her, "interesting weapons, combination, ancient and modern, that's a daemon slayer katana, 17th century if I'm not mistaken, made by, Kiami Miogi if I remember correctly. Why have you been destroying freaks and ghouls then disappearing? I know there are a few independent vampire slayer groups about but I didn't see your name on any recent lists."

Demoni smiled brightly. "Well, you know your swords… don't you? One thing you missed... The blood chamber." She smiled wickedly and stepped forward. "I only do what I must to purge this world of Evil. I need no praise for what I do, because I know it is for the best. Why stay... So much vampires, so little time." She stepped forward. "What about you?" The lights in the hallway again started to flicker. "Why... were you following me? Looking for a quick meal, maybe?" Her approaches were subtle and fast. Her eyes narrowed, if this was who she thought he was... Well, than she'd put away her sword. There were only two vampires in the whole world that she had sworn not to kill -- the others who spoke of peace in mankind, who seemed innocent in the eyes of another human… but in the eye of a hunter, almost all of them were the same. "How would you know… if you don't know my name yet?" She smirked.

Oni looked to her, "No, because you're a solution to a puzzle that's all, what if I told you, that I could give you a place that is organized and ready to fight the approaching darkness, one that has sworn to draw the line against the darkness, one that if you join will help you in your efforts, they can give you real targets instead of this filth, an organization that has the full backing of England, and her majesty, and what if I told you that I am not what you think I am."

"Pfft... I think I know exactly who you are. The Hellsing Organization, Integra Wingate's Hellsing, Walter Ddollneaz, Seras Victoria, and... Of course, Oni. Last name, unknown. I know who you are. At first, I... didn't think so, because of your aura, but you're actually stronger than I thought you'd be." She sheathed the blade. "Thanks for the offer, but I fight for myself… and for only myself. I don't care for England or for really any country at all. Just its peoples."

Oni looked to her, "You've got good Intel, but don't be stupid, do you think I care for borders or boundaries, or anything made by modern man? I fight to save as many innocents as I can, Hellsing just gives me the best place to do it, and it would do the same for you, don't run blindly doing what you think is right, because you'll just run to your death, no one can fight this alone, not Seras not you not Integra, not even me. we stand together to draw a line against the darkness, surely you see that or you wouldn't be fighting, we'll give you a real chance to do something that means something, to make a difference, and to save more lives than by simply running around and killing things blindly."

She smiled. Years ago, she would have done anything to get into the Hellsing Organization... anything at all. She didn't like having to answer to anyone, not the Queen, not a boss... nothing of the sort. That was why she liked working for herself, but it was getting tireding. It seemed like she had been doing this all by herself and the only Intel she had was what she grabbed from vampires that she had "talked" to or through the grape vine. Her eyes narrowed; she didn't like trusting people. The last she had done that, she had gotten into… mounds of trouble, not only with the police, but with the world… with God, and with everything else. Her fingers slowly wrapped around the sheath of the katana.

Her eyes grew a bit wider and she reached down to her leg, throwing a dagger towards Oni, but it wasn't necessarily meant for him. The dagger ran through the head of a ghoul that had crept from the darkness that she had missed. "...I'll give it a try." She said. "That's all I can say for now. With what happened to your people and your organization, I do think you'll need some help. But I do as well."

Oni reached up with lightning reflexes and took out another with his hydro lance, "Good, I'm glad, and I know this will be better than you think." he smiled and stepped closer for the teleport, "hang on, in 5 4 3 2 1 and mark." they teleported disappearing and reappearing in the entry of Integra's office. "First time teleporting you alright?"

She placed her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes. "Ugh… Don't… do that again." She growled weakly, a tingle racing up through her cheeks. She took a breath and looked to him before looking over to the woman behind the desk. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, her eyes a bright blue. "Sir Integra Hellsing." She bowed her head with a rightful respect and looked to Oni.

Integra did the same and stood, placing the pen to the desk. "Not bringing home another stray, are we?" Integra gave a soft smile as she looked into Oni's eyes. She walked around the desk and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation as to why there was a strange woman now standing in her office.

Oni looked to her, "Sorry wont happen again, you'll get used to it." he smiled at his own statement then laughed at Integra's, "Well lets just call it lighting the way for another, you understand, Her name is Demoni, born in England, traveled to America where she learned vampire slaying, then returned here hearing of our big freak a thon, she's been responsible for the last 3 weeks, combined use of modern and ancient weaponry, dissimilar fighting styles however lead to a interesting style, unpredictable and deadly, she has come to help put a bigger dent in our newest batch of freaks." he smiled and sat down, "I think she'd make a good addition, paired soloist missions rating na7 recommended."

Demoni smiled over to him. He knew more about her than she expected. Heh, not many knew what he had just said. She stood before Integra and looked into her eyes. Integra stepped closer. "...The last three weeks has been very… event-less because of you. I think it would be treachery to say no, but of course, it is your own choice. I will not force you to join if you do not wish to. I only ask that you follow the rules of this organization, and my orders when given."

Demoni looked over to Oni, clenching her fingers around the sheath for only a second and she turned back to Integra. "I shall try. I am not... too good at following orders. I tend to be domineering myself." She said.

Oni stood, "good then its all settled that it is, I hope you two have fun, I've got some stuff to do, now let's see." he mumbled the rest of his sentence as he walked into nothingness, he appeared downstairs, he laughed and knocked on Seras's door, "Seras I've got something interesting to tell you."

Demoni watched Oni slowly walk into the darkness and turned back to Integra. Not only had she felt uncomfortable around new people, but a whole other situation was brought into this: a whole new place as well. Her eyes narrowed and she stood before Integra. "I don't know if it will be the best to tell you, but along with my allegiance there are many warnings."

Integra gave a small smile. "Do not worry; we've been through almost everything you can imagine. If a problem arises, I am sure we are capable to take care of it. I'm sure you're tired. Walter will show you to your room." Integra turned around and sat behind her desk as Demoni turned quietly and headed for the door.

Seras cracked her neck as the top of the coffin lifted open. She stood and walked towards the door opening it slowly. Her crimson eyes were a bit small and full of exhaustion. "Yes, Master?" There was no doubt a smile on her face -- a huge one at that. "What is it?"

Oni looked to her, "oh I was so busy that I didn't realize you were asleep, but I suppose, we have a new member, a human woman she's been vampire hunting for most her life, she's a rather interesting study, very interesting, well ill let you sleep, sorry for waking you again." he waved smiling and walked down the hall humming an old tune as he went and eventually found his room he grabbed a new scroll, "and so it begins, a new path joins and becomes one with our own." he smiled and began writing.

Seras smiled. "Really?" She chuckled softly. "No, it is alright. I wasn't sleeping that soundly anyway." She smiled up to him and watched him walk down the corridor before turning and closing her bedroom door once again. She plopped herself on the coffin and it closed immediately.

Demoni stepped from Integra's room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment, looking down the right and left sides of the hallway. Her eyes narrowed; where was this Walter? She bit her lip and stepped away from the door, slowly making her way down the corridor. Her eyes scanned over everything, analyzing, examining... Just to make sure. She couldn't help it but be a bit paranoid. She wandered around until she finally found a place where it looked like the training area. She smiled brightly -- she might just actually like this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Walter stepped in behind her, "Miss Demoni, your room if you'll follow me is this way." He nodded he led her down a few corridors, "You'll be staying in one of the above ground rooms, you'll have a private room however if you wish to room with the Hellsing troops or anywhere else please just let me know, and ill do my best to accommodate you."

"Um..." She peeked her head into the room. "Thank you, Walter. Just call me Demoni, please." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, again." She walked into the room, her fingers still tightly wrapped around the katana. She paused and turned back to him. "..Was that the training area?" She bit her lip and looked around. It wasn't much, but it was a lot more than what she had.

Walter nodded, "Yes Ma'am it was if you like once you're settled in I can give you a tour." he bowed and closing the door. Oni finished his writing and fazed through Integra's wall, "so what do you think?"

Integra looked up from her work and smiled. "I'm not sure yet. She seems… a bit edgy; paranoid maybe. I'm sure she gives a good presence here. She was known as one of the best hunters in the states for 8 years." She smiled and threw him the folder. The Investigation department was actually up with them, what a surprise. She smiled. "There's really nothing to her history after 14 years ago." She said. "...I think it might be best for you to watch her for a few days; teach her the ropes, and such." She looked up into his eyes and smiled again.

Oni smiled, "Yes she's been betrayed almost as many times as we have been. One is likely to develop paranoia as a way of continuing to live, and as for surveillance, I'm on it as is Seras, though she doesn't really know it yet, this is getting more and more interesting as time goes on, what worries me is these new freaks, do we have a new incognito on the loose, something.… Worse? Knock on wood." He knocked on the desk.

Integra nodded. "Alright... The FREAKS are getting stronger in numbers, but they all lack intelligence. Well, most of them." She looked into Oni's eyes. "I hope we don't. If we do, we must find IT and destroy it immediately. Now that there is the three of you, I am sure it will not be a problem." She leaned back into her chair and sighed. "You will have a brand new mission tomorrow night, and… they will be there this time." She gave another smile. "..In a village about 3 miles from Cheddar, a lamb was killed and placed on the gate of the cemetery, only a day later was the body of a child found mangled and nailed upon the cross upside down. The police have a rising suspicion on who did these acts, but they are all too afraid to face them. It's not only one, it's a group. A very powerful group at that. The FREAK virus seemed to infect the politicians and terrorists as well. But no matter, a freak is a freak. Our mission is simply search and destroy. Take her with you."

Oni looked to her, my vision isn't being clouded like last time, unfortunately... that means I have less options the good news is that I have more, its a paradox I know but it would take 3 hours to explain." He smiled, "I get to take the newbie eh? What a troublesome thing." He smiled and walked into nothing.

Integra smiled to him at the last comment and looked back down to her work. It was a lot; a lot of work, a lot of paperwork. Things were happening more often now, and things… they were getting a bit more dangerous. Even though she thought it could NEVER get worse, it always did.

Demoni walked over to the window and looked up to the sky as the moon waved over the skies like a ghostly demonized soul. She bit her lip and turned, placing the katana on the table. She bent down, grabbing weapons from all over her body that were hidden pretty well. Even a bow and a few arrows. She smiled, laying them down on the table and sighed heavily. This place, it gave her a feeling that she couldn't quite place. It smelled like death; smelled like blood, smelled like... Ugh, it was giving her a headache.

She looked over to the bed and it called out for her for a moment, but she really wasn't in the mood to sleep. Everything else but sleep and that's the way it was.

Oni appeared in her outside her bedroom knocked twice and phased through like in the old days, he smiled, here this might help he waved his hands and the windows opened, you really should sleep if not now then later, we go on a mission tomorrow night, you I and Seras Victoria." he smiled and sat down, "that's an impressive number of weapons," his hydro lance appeared in his hand and he twirled it around absent mindedly, I know paranoia is a way of life for you right now and I know it wont go away over night but it will in time, the Hellsing house does not betray, of that I am certain."

Demoni looked over to him. "I hope you're right." Her eyes glowed like fire in the darkness as they lay upon the hydro lance. "Holy water Hydro Lance - very nice. It can fire up to 70 feet with 600 pounds of pressure." She smiled.

Oni was truly shocked by her knowledge of his weapon, "fascinating truly fascinating I haven't run into anyone who knows what this is did you know it's the standard sidearm of Hellsing?" He smiled, he stood and extended it to its full length, it's pretty interesting actually, and this isn't even the best technology I've got."

She smiled. "My father... He was a man of much intelligence." She looked down for a moment. "He had literally walls of nothing but weapons; guns, ammo, bows and arrows, hydro lances, Electro-Magnetic Pulse rifles, you name it… He had it." She sighed softly and looked down to the cross around her neck.

Oni looked to her as the hydro lance disappeared, "then you may recognize this." The particle acceleration beam rifle appeared in his hands, he wondered if she was worried about something or perhaps her father merely gave her that cross.

Her eyes widened, seeing the rifle. "Holy… Crap." She pushed herself up and smiled. "May I?" She smiled and slowly took it from Oni's grasp. Oh, yeah. She remembered this thing. Her fathers was a bit older, and... Just a tad bigger... Okay, maybe she was under-exaggerating, but… It was so long ago. "Yeah... The PABR. Made by Edward Swedenborg and fitted to match the wielder's needs." She smiled. "This is a bit different than the one I had. I had one… That if you fired once… It would be done for about 10 minutes… And you'd fly back at least 50 feet." She laughed, remembering those days. It was really the only thing she remembered.

Oni smiled and laughed as she wielded it, "I'm surprised you can even hold it your not completely human are you, and either that or you've got a very interesting lineage." He smiled as he hefted it with one hand easily, "this was not created by who you say but it was developed by section 2 an advanced version that has a rapid-fire mode, and each time you fire it grows more powerful, it has 2 clips one for fuses and one as a battery." He made it disappear and his favorite weapon, "see if you recognize this at all." He unsheathed it and wielded it about with precision and expertise."

"Oh, well… I guess it's a different version… Or… Something." She looked into his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I don't know exactly what I am." She looked to his katana and smiled. "Hiten-Mitserugi-style blade. A slight twisted blade, only to the left to give it a bit more power as the air swiftly went under it." She smiled. "I still like mine better." She looked into his eyes. She reached over and unsheathed her own, the blood in the middle of the chamber glistening brightly in the dark surroundings. "It's one of the best things I got, and I would not trade it for anything. Not even your 15-17 Century beauticious artsy katana." She smiled brightly and sheathed her katana again.

Oni nodded, "actually it's new, but made in the old style, before this I had one of the original iwasimono nagisome kotetsu swords, I got it from iwasimono himself, but someone broke it, stupid paladin." He grumbled, he had yet to kill the bastard but he would one of these days, "I'm surprised that you're recognized that this is for the hetenmitsurughi style, it's rare to be known as it is passed on from master to apprentice generation by generation. Indeed your sword is interesting, but as you said, I wouldn't trade mine for anything in the world either." He smiled, "get some sleep you'll need it." He stood and wandered through the wall.

She smiled to him but as soon as he wandered through the wall, the smile disappeared. She set the katana on the table beside her bed and her eyes shot to the door, locking it immediately as the shadows raced towards it. The only person she really even had the slightest pinch of trust with would be Oni, and she didn't want anyone barging in. She laid herself on the bed and curled up on her left side. She gave a small sigh; she didn't want to sleep, she hadn't in weeks… But that was just another reason to. She didn't know if she'd wake up in a few hours though. She closed her eyes slowly, her hands clenched in fists, quenching to feel the steel of that katana against her flesh. Oni was right about one thing, at least. She needed to get rid of this paranoia. One way or another. She took a deep breath and went to sleep.

Oni went down the hallway to find Walter on the floor panting, "Walter, are you alright?" Walter looked to him he was pale and sweating, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you but I think its time for another session, I'm sorry to be such a burden to you."He looked to him and knelt down, "not at all." He stood and he carried Walter to his room, he sat him down and grabbed the ingredients necessary, "they've poisoned your body quite thoroughly didn't they. I'm sorry so much time had to pass before I could rescue you. He sat and gave Walter the old clay cup and he drank it down, he began to look better immediately, "soon this plague will leave you but I'm sorry to say that the end is now near, and there is not much I can do to stop it other than the obvious, you need to find and choose a successor."

Walter nodded grimly, "I know, how long?" Oni looked away, "time is an uncertain thing difficult to navigate..." he was cut off in mid sentence, "How long?" Oni looked a sad look upon his face, "1 year, maybe 2 but no more, this has severely shortened your life span my old friend and for that I'm sorry." Walter nodded "I understand, death holds no fear for me oni you know that, now come let's continue." He put his fingers to the old man's temple's and worked more at rebuilding the man's mind. When it was done he looked to Walter, "You need to tell her." Walter shook his head, "No." oni sighed, "Yes... you have to, better she knows, better she will be able to prepare, she can make these last years count, for time is all we have and they will never come again." Walter nodded, "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Demoni awoke with a bit of a stir, her forehead shining with sweat. She blinked, her eyes turning black for only a moment. She quickly calmed herself down -- it wasn't a good thing for her to get angry, or upset. No way in Hell. She stood and walked towards her katana and the rest of the weapons, placing them back into place. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, a headache rising from the back of her head and this was going to be a big one. She walked towards the door of her new bedroom and stepped out and walked towards the Training area where she had wandered to the night before.

Integra gave a tired growl as the light came into her eyes. She slowly pushed her head up from the desk and rubbed her eyes. It was a bright day, Gr... She had just gotten to sleep about what seemed to be an hour ago but most of the paperwork was done. She was sure that Walter had more of it for her, but it was necessary. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and let her head flop down to the desk again. "Ugh..." She said; she was tired, but she needed to deal with it. She never wanted to get up, but everything was necessary. Or this place would no longer run.

Walter knocked and walked in with the morning meal and newspaper; he set it down and took out the offending paperwork, "good morning Integra." He looked to her wondering what to say how to start; he sat down opposite her, "Sir Integra I... I am... or rather would." he was totally flustered and couldn't quite get himself to say it, "sir Integra, I am afraid that I will not be able to continue my service to you for all that much longer, you see sir Integra... I am sorry to say but I am dying, its nothing right away, and it wont be a long slow death, oni assures me that when it comes it will be swift and painless. I'm sorry to have to tell you this I know you are already stressed enough as it is; you see the truth is that oni has been giving me secret treatments. Oni has been helping to restore my mind and body from what they did while I was in the elder's home, and its because of the drugs they used, that they shortened my lifespan quite a bit I'm afraid, oni couldn't quite explain it and to be honest it wasn't necessary, but rest assured I will carry out my duty to you, the organization, and queen and country until the end."

Integra looked to him for a moment and blinked. For some reason, she had never thought this day would come. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment and she noticed that she was still blankly looking into his eyes. "I…I." She didn't know what to say to that. An ultimatum for Death, that's what it sounded like and it pained her; it pained her because he had been like a Father to her for… For years. She looked down for a moment, then back up to his eyes. She could still think of nothing to say. "Walter…" She said. The childish thoughts in the back of her mind surfaced and she quickly tried to push them away. "..I-I don't know." Her voice cracked, as fragile as it was. It was like loosing her Father all over again, loosing everything she ever knew. She reached over and wrapped her arms around Walter. "I don't want to loose you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Walter smiled, "Integra, it's not like I'm going to go tomorrow, death is a natural part of life, and in a way it should be a celebration, I have been a solder of the Hellsing organization for most of my life in one form or another, and to die of old age peacefully is something that I never thought would happen, when I do leave I will have someone skilled and good to take my position, and oni, he will always be with you, he cares for you very much you know, more than he can or cares to admit, and I will always be with you here, and here" he pointed to her head and then heart "the most important thing, is a gift oni gave me, time Integra, time to set right things in my life I would normally not, time to enjoy life and live it to its fullest, every day, and that is the best thing I think."

Integra still kept her hold tight around Walter, listening to his words. Twice in her lifetime had things like this happened, and this time it only made things worse, but what he said was true. A small tear drifted down the side of her face and she fought it all the way. When... he did go, she would miss him... A lot, but she'd know that he'd be there... protecting her in every way those guardian angels possibly could. She gave a small smile, thinking about having Walter on her shoulder, keeping her out of trouble. "This time, hopefully, will be the best of all Walter." She said. "Let's not waste this time." She closed her eyes for a moment. Because it will go by quickly, she thought to herself… and that thought tore up her stomach more than anything else.

Walter nodded "yes, this should be one hell of a ride before it's done." He smiled and stood, "I have much to do, ill be back before to long with more paperwork." He walked out to continue his work.

Integra looked up and watched him walk out of the room. She bit her lip and looked back down to the remaining paperwork on her desk. She sighed heavily; she wished there was more she could do, she wished he could... No, she turned the chair around and looked out of the window where the bright light fell to her eyes. She blinked. It wasn't fair. She gave another sigh and closed her eyes.

Demoni wandered around, trying to find that damn training area again. She finally found it and looked around, seeing many troops sparring and many just standing around talking. She figured that they were talking about missions and she tried not to eavesdrop. She watched some of them closely, their techniques of fighting and the guns, the training. Pfft... She gave a small smile as her brow inched upwards a bit. They all seemed very passionate about their job, and that was a good thing. She stayed halfway in the darkness watching them, sure they wouldn't approve of her staring at them. She slid her hands over the cold beautiful steel of her katana and waited, waited for her opportunity to see how good they actually were.

Oni couldn't sleep and Integra's thoughts and emotions weren't helping, he hated this too, he got up and phased into Integra's office, in a dark corner, "Life's end rarely is, but its necessary for the continuation of all life, I know its hard Integra, trust me, I've lost more people that I've called friend and family, than I can count, and it doesn't get any easier, its not supposed to, you miss their presence, but in truth they've gone beyond the veil to a place where no shadows fall."

"I know..." She said quietly. "...I just don't want him to be... in servitude for the rest of his life. I don't want him to be waiting on someone else when he himself needs it more than anyone." She sighed and looked back towards the window. "He has been here for me, along with you, all of my life. Even when I was a baby -- even when I couldn't remember. I don't want him to get hurt again because he was protecting me, because in the end, it just might be his. I don't want that to happen." She said. "And I'm afraid that it will happen again."

Oni looked down, "his duty is his pride and his honor, its everything to him and being able to perform his duty to the end is the one thing that will give him dignity and pride right up until the end, and that is the best thing you can give him, any man or woman that serves under your command would except no less that they would." he looked to her his eyes held a certainty that all would be alright in the end for he knew it would, "I have walked the path I am walking it now and will walk it again, I light the way for others, and prepare the traveler for the path, yes Walter is almost at journeys end, but glory awaits him, of this I'm certain."

She sighed. "It just... feels wrong." She said and she turned back to face her desk.

Oni nodded, "yeah." He phased through the wall and wandered the mansion for he knew now he could not sleep.

Integra laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, forcing the tears that threatened to fall back. She knew Oni was right, she knew Walter was right... but there was a churning feeling in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Some of the soldiers had fallen back, the night was approaching quickly. Demoni smiled. Best time... She stepped forward and some of them looked at her, having not even noticed that she was there. She slowly walked forward and looked up, her eyes a bright green -- almost as green as jealousy itself. She stepped towards the firing range and smiled. No one was in there anymore, but the smell of sulfur was overwhelming. She placed the katana to her side and reached over, grabbing one of the guns that was left. She smiled, checking the chamber and it was basically full. 4 bullets left. She pulled it up and aimed it towards the target, pulling the trigger. The bullets traced through the air and destroyed what was left of the middle of the target. She smiled and put the gun back down.

It had a bit of recoil, but it was okay. It was a Walthman, but she liked her guns better. Way better. She had been watching the troops sparring... There was no one really that good to spar with; she wanted a challenge. She had been eyeing someone, but in the end, he lost as well.

Even before now, she had heard a lot about the Hellsing Organization. It's strong points and its weak points (though it didn't have many). Now she knew the techniques of each soldier, well mostly. She had to wonder if she was going to go out on "missions" with them or if Sir Integra had another thing in mind. She sighed heavily and looked down to her katana, unsheathing it slowly. The light flickered across the blade like a dancing pixie. She smiled and she placed the sheath to her left and started practicing.

She practiced every stance she could think of, some from the Mitsurugi that she had caught over the years, some from the Kenjutsu, and the Mou Tin Juet Kim stance that she had learned, but never really knew how… even some that not even Oni could specify and know.

Oni smiled as he stepped in the training room, he wanted to see how sharp her senses were he pushed up on the tsuba making the hibachi visible and it gave off a slight sound. "You look bored care for some sparing?" He smiled he had watched her techniques and although they were good they were no match for the true heten mitsurugi, "Impressive, but I could see each attack clearly, very interesting how a human can perform them though as they require beyond the godlike speed of the mitsurughi style."

She smiled and lowered the blade. "It seems as if you know really nothing about me other than what the Investigators say." She laughed. "...You don't know anything." She got into stance; it almost looked as if she was in a baseball batting stance, but the blade was almost directly over her head and there was a wicked smile on her face. She wanted to hold back, but there was a voice in her head that told her not to. She knew otherwise -- she didn't want to surprise them all at once, did she? She looked into his eyes. "Well... Heh, we going to start or just stand around wasting time?"

Oni laughed, "am I ignorant, or just playing you, perhaps I know more than you can possibly understand, perhaps I don't want to show you all my cards right away, either, my human weapons are 1 tenth of my power, so in truth it is you that know nothing, only what is in rumor, passed between people, this should be interesting." he stepped back into the stance for a simple batou jutsu; he would start this nice and easy.

She laughed. "Touché." She smiled and her eyes a dark raging color. She stepped a bit closer and did one swipe, knowing he'd easily block it. Her smile widened, and again, she swiped at him, knowing he'd block it as well. But as he would do this, her blade would disappear, turning it around slowly, not to basically chop him in half and meet his side. She only patted it softly, holding back the power that threatened to explode behind her eyes. "Come on... Show me that Mitsurugi style of yours. I'd like to see it, again." She smiled.

Oni smiled but instead of blocking it he simply moved gracefully out of its path, he knew what the sword was and how much she was holding back, "Not touché just bored, let's have some fun." he launched with the batou jutsu at a speed far superior to that of her half strikes.

She smiled and jumped into the air, barely dodging the speed of the Miya-Moto's fastest attack. She landed, her back facing him and she turned slowly. "I've heard it's a bad thing when you get bored." She chuckled softly, slapping her blade to eyelevel.

Oni turned swiftly, "if you think this is the fastest attack you've got a surprise coming, and yes it can be." the solders were gathering around and the crowd was growing, he leapt into the air with hardly any effort at all, "reyoutensen sumuchi." he used the batoujutsu inverted and upside down, coming in at a highly unpredictable angle and moving quite fast.

She held up the katana and backed away, making sure that no one was behind her. She took a deep breath and rushed forward, almost as fast as he was and placed her katana up against him. She smiled and was sent flying back, knocking over a troop anyway. She didn't move for a minute until the chamber in the middle of the katana started glowing a bright red. She stood, cracked her neck and opened her eyes. "Pretty good. See, now this… is a challenge." Her eyes were glowing a bright red, almost like the color of the chamber of her katana, but it throbbed brighter and brighter. The voices of the shadows started to grow louder and rise to the ears of the soldiers. "This is fun." She said as she tackled Oni and they both fell to the ground, the shadows curling around them. She smiled, looking into his eyes.

Oni looked down to her, "that would have been a nice move if that was me, but I'm still up here." he landed in front of her and smiled.

She smiled. "You use shadow magic as well?" She asked. She looked over to the troops and some of them backed away from her glowing eyes. She smiled and they slowly faded away. She turned back to Oni. "You'll be quite a challenge to beat. But I will... in time. Maybe once I feel... a bit better, and a little bit more… not paranoid." She laughed. "Maybe we can spar again. Everything here has my emotions on edge." She pushed herself up.

oni nodded, "perhaps, and no that wasn't shadow magic, I merely well fooled your senses into thinking I was there. be ready briefing is in an hour, we leave straight from there." he disappeared and left her to her thoughts. He appeared downstairs and gave Seras the same information telepathically.

Seras looked up and smiled; she had just gotten the clips for her gun. She nodded. Yes, Master. She answered. She was anxious to meet this new woman; she seemed to be interesting as Oni had said. Her eyes narrowed as she walked from her bedroom, something was different, not only having her here… but… Eh, maybe she was just on edge because of those dreams again. Who knew? She walked up towards the briefing room, always happy to be a bit early.


	5. Chapter 5

Sir Sutherland stepped into the corridor and jumped slightly, seeing Oni just appear. "God I hate it when you do that." He said. In his hands he held a HUGE folder. On the front it said "URGENT" and on the side it said "Catherine Boenier". He handed it to Oni and looked into his eyes. "I think you'd like to see this. I had to use my oldest resources to get this, so… don't take it for granted. Unfortunately, I must be off. There are much more things to do, and a lot more research to perform if you want me to be up with you on these next cases. I am sorry, but it must be done. I think you should read it before anything else. It pertains to your newest addition to the Hellsing family. Again, I am sorry but I must go. If you need anything else, I'll be in my office." He turned. "And you should know where that is."

Oni looked to sir Sutherland, "thank you, good work, carry on." he nodded and proceeded to the briefing room reading it instantly he made the folder disappear after reading it , this would get interesting, he walked in and handed them both hard bound black folders with the Hellsing's symbol on it and above text 'Hellsing special operations. He began, "approximately 2 days ago multiple freaks assumed control of a small town just outside of cheddar, we will precede there immediately and destroy all activity at the site, we will depart immediately, for the sake of Demoni we will for this first trip be traveling by helicopter, assemble with all equipment needed in 5 minuets, That is all, dismissed." He turned and left. His briefings were always very short and to the point.

Although they were usually to Hellsing troops, he had taken over Ferguson's job as well until they found a replacement. He wandered down the hall wondering what would happen, he knew she wasn't human and this confirmed how not human she was, damned Americans, and there biogenetic engineering. He appeared on the copter pad just as the blades began to spin up.

Seras looked over to Demoni with a smile but yet she did not smile back; she just kept her eyes on Oni until they were dismissed. Seras pushed herself up, letting her hands drift down to the Viper in the holster and nodded. "This is all I need." She turned to Demoni and walked over.

"I'm Seras." She offered her hand.

Demoni looked down to it for a moment before reacting and forced a smile. "…Demoni. Nice to meet you, Seras." She turned and immediately walked towards the helicopter pad. Her eyes showed a complete pit of determination. She held her katana tightly and she looked over to Oni before jumping into the helicopter and buckling herself in. She hated these things, damn flying death traps. But it was better than teleporting.

Oni looked to her, "I know I'm not fond of them, but it's the only option for timely transportation, deal with it unless you wish to teleport." He sat down and began to reconfigure his hydro lance for burst mode and exchanging some parts in it.

She looked up to him. "No, thank you." She was just getting sick thinking about it. She looked to Seras as she jumped into the helicopter as well, with bags of ammo. Seras smiled to Oni. "...Just in case." She smiled and held on as the helicopter lifted up into the air.

Oni nodded and looked to the ammo, "there is such a thing as overkill, but eh at least I hope so." he leaned back, "oh and Demoni as far as teleporting you'll get used to it, Integra didn't like it the first time but after five times she got used to it and now she likes it, same with Seras, it just takes a while." He began to spin the lance contracted around his fingers.

Demoni looked over to him. "I see. Maybe another time... I just don't want to be sick while fighting these Freaks. I am sure it will be some show." She let out a small breath. "How long will it take for us to get there?" She asked. She was familiar with a lot of things, but, England… wasn't one of them.

Oni smiled and put his hands behind his head, "time on target ETA is 30 minuets." he sighed and appeared to drift off into sleep.

Demoni nodded and looked to Seras, feeling her eyes on her.

"He's right…" She said over the noise of the helicopter. "It will take time to get used to it. I used to get sick as well, so did Sir Integra. Once your body gets used to disappearing into absolutely nothing," she gave a small chuckle. "You'll be fine. Won't even get sick anymore." She shrugged. Seras could see that she was still a bit nervous about the helicopter and sighed. She was a bit nervous herself, but she couldn't help it. Cheddar -- that was the place when everything changed for her. She hoped thinking about it wouldn't distract her from anything. She did not regret that day, but... she couldn't help but be nervous. She looked out to the ground beneath them, the moon throwing its light upon the land like a motherly angel. Demoni was right. It would be a good show.

Later on they were almost there Oni's eyes snapped open, "alright were there, Demoni, you take the fast rope, Seras, standard deployment, staggered formation 5 by 5" he opened the helicopter's door as they arrived over the target zone, he looked to her as he back flipped out the helicopter door, he landed hard making cracks in the asphalt, he stood and took out several ghouls instantly, damn there was a lot.

Demoni stood as did Seras. They both nodded and Demoni looked over as Seras disappeared and reappeared right behind Oni, shooting a few ghouls heads off. Demoni took a deep breath and grabbed the rope, quickly tying it and letting herself drift down ever so quickly. The rope stopped a few feet above the ground but she jumped and pulled the katana almost immediately. She smirked. "Come and get some."

There were A LOT of ghouls, miles and miles it seemed. You could hear screams of agony and dust flying everywhere. Not only from Oni and Seras, but from Demoni as well. Her blade chewed through their bodies, setting their souls free, offering mercy to those innocent souls kept as dogs in death. She looked to Oni, who was a few feet away from her. "Where's all those damned fre--," she was cut off by herself as her head shot to the left. "Heh..." A wicked smile twisted up her lips and she ran, holding the blade to her side as it ripped through many bodies of ghouls, cutting them in half as dust. She jumped to the rooftop of some of the buildings. "They're here!!" She pointed to one of the taller buildings maybe a block away, but that block was completely covered with ghouls.

Oni looked to Seras, now that Demoni was out of the way they could end this in 5 seconds, he nodded and put out both hands and sent out a black wave that decimated the ghouls in the area for yards and yards, in a wide ark, when the wave was done he smiled, "that was easy." He leapt into the air to find the freaks.

Demoni blinked. Damn, she thought to herself. She had never seen anyone do that much of a radius… well, except... She bit her lip and rushed forward towards the building before anyone could say anything. She sheathed her katana in the process so she could run faster. She looked behind her and smiled to Oni before kicking the door wide open to see a horrible scene. There were humans basically everywhere, lying on the ground. Some where already dead and were to soon turn into ghouls, the others were still twitching. Demoni stepped inside and the auras of those bastards smacked her right dab in the face. She closed her eyes slowly and reopened them, only for them to be a complete black. She snapped her fingers and the doors slammed shut and locked behind her.

She smiled as she walked into the middle of the floor, stepping over bodies and shooting some in the head or the chest. It was nothing but compassion; compassion for ones soul. She could smell blood all over the place, death, and fear. She thought maybe it was still lingering around from the victims because most of the Freaks she had met, well, most of them, had not feared anything. They thought they could never be beaten. Well, they were here to give them a Reality Check. She didn't need her weapons to kill these bastards.

She snapped her head behind her, hearing laughter echo. "Come out…" She ordered. "Face me. I know you can hear my heartbeat. Don't you want it?" Almost immediately a freak jumped down from the ceiling. She threw her hand up and out shot a bolt of black lightning.

It pierced his chest and made him fade into absolutely nothing. She let her hand fall to her side and smiled. "Well, one down... A couple more to go." She smirked.

Oni arrived and looked to the locked door he raised an eyebrow and phased through the door what he saw made him blink as he watched the freak be destroyed, he looked to her and to the people now dead, he stood and for a moment bowed his head, he muttered a simple prayer, "from the stars we come to the stars we go, from now throughout time, so say we all." He nodded and black energy enveloped them destroying them and setting them free. "We've done what we could, let's move on. We're not done yet."

"I hoped you'd phase though." She looked over to him. "...It's just so they won't run like they always try to do." She smiled and nodded. She stepped back, closing her eyes as the darkness wrapped around her and tore her into another part of the building. She opened her eyes to see a few freaks running through the corridor. "Pathetic... Insolent creatures. You've killed, not even for survival but merely for fun; for enjoyment." She stepped forward, closer and closer as they ran a bit faster. She kept walking calmly, knowing they'd never be able to escape. "Even the Devil itself spits in disgust upon you." She stepped closer and the lights in the hallway started to flicker and then easily burst into a small flame. She smiled and took another step closer.

Oni looked to her and said, "I'll leave the rest to you." he turned around and looked outside he appeared in front of the pickup zone, he sat down and sighed, he was still bothered by what he knew, and more-so that he couldn't help, the rest the other two could handle easily.

She nodded. "Alright." She turned her head to see Seras a few feet behind. She nodded to Seras and they both met in the middle of the hallway and kicked in one of the walls. In the room, there were a few ghouls, but they were all turned into dust before they could even look up. A few minutes later, both Seras and Demoni walked outside to meet Oni. Seras and Demoni smiled as they approached. "All targets have been silenced." Seras said.

"Ashes to Ashes… Dust to dust." Demoni smiled.

Oni nodded, "good ill see you home" he disappeared and reappeared on the roof of the Hellsing manner.

Seras nodded. "Yes, Master." Demoni was already making her way towards the helicopter when Oni had disappeared. She sighed, the headache from earlier had gotten worse. She jumped into the helicopter followed by Seras. Seras didn't want to leave Demoni to be on this thing alone, it wouldn't be right.

Seras looked over. "You did pretty well on your first day of Hellsing."

Demoni looked to her as well. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks." She turned her head and closed her eyes, letting her hair fall into her face as she placed her head on her chest. Soon they'd be back at the Hellsing Mansion which she had to come to getting used to calling home.


	6. Chapter 6

Oni watched as the helicopter touched down he saw Seras get off and caught her eye letting her know he wanted to talk. in truth he merely wished someone else's presence, he missed being alone most of the time, Integra was his closest... he didn't know how to define that right now, he doubted he ever would. but she was mortal, and her end would come one day as well, and he didn't think he would handle that very well, perhaps that's why he chose the way he did that night, to have a companion that wasn't bound by mortality or the rules of ones position, one he could share time with for as long as it was, he didn't quite understand that either.

Seras jumped off followed by Demoni and looked up to see Oni. She nodded and turned to Demoni. "I'm sure you are tired." She smiled. "Go ahead and get some rest… You'll need it." She said. She turned back and started walking towards Oni, her guns still at her side. She could take care of them later. She could feel that something seemed to be wrong, so everything else could wait.

She quickly approached him and stopped, looking into his eyes. "Is everything alright, Master?" She asked.

Oni couldn't help but letting a ghost of a smile cross his face, though it never reached his eyes, "I don't know Seras, that I don't." he remained silent for a time, "did you ever hear of the tale of the skulls lament?" he knew she couldn't have so he continue, "one day a man chang su was traveling and came across a skull dry and parched upon the land, he knelt and uttered prayers for the long dead man and when he was done he pulled the skull over and used it as a pillow to sleep, that night the skull came to him in his dreams and said, 'you are a fool to rejoice in the entanglements of life, shang su was shocked and did not understand he said, 'surely if I could return you to your life you would enjoy that wouldn't you?' and the skull replied, but how do you know that being dead is bad?'

Seras looked into his eyes, her brow slowly rising. She had tried to understand what he was getting to, but could not. "I don't understand, Master… and I'm sorry I don't. I feel kind of stupid for saying that, but could you explain...?" Her eyes narrowed.

Oni couldn't help but laugh, "its alright Seras, its a 2000 year old Chinese proverb, and people have been trying to understand it to this day, there are all various interpretations, so you may not be a theologian but that's alright." he looked to her, "were you thinking a lot about life's end tonight, being so close to Cheddar, the end of your beginning." he sighed and said, "I guess I'm having a harder time dealing with the circle of all life tonight, I know how it must go and why, I've seen it all before, but how easy it is to cast aside reason and logic when its someone close to you who's nearly at journey's end."

Seras immediately looked down. She already knew about Walter -- she might have been blonde, but she wasn't stupid. She closed her eyes. "...Yes, I was." She whispered. "I was thinking about if anything had went differently, if I would actually be standing here speaking with you. If I would be here at all." She looked back up to him. "I always try to remember that once you end one journey, another begins… and that's what I'm trying to remember thinking about Walter." She sighed.

oni nodded, "yes, I know but... perhaps it is because I'm old, perhaps I'm loosing my marbles as they say, but I've lost so much, more just doesn't seem fair, this world is supposed to be about equivalency, but for so many years now, I've just sat and given to the void, its hard to see past that now, its kind of hard to explain."

She nodded. "Balance -- seeking balance is harder than living after the balance has been tipped. They used to say for every life lost, one life has began. I'm beginning to think that's not the way it is, and that's not the way it will ever be. God only allows us to be here for a small amount of time, others..." She smiled. "Well, we aren't exactly on God's good side." She looked up into his eyes. "I've learned to except that the world is not balanced a long time ago…" She closed her eyes. "For every life lost, there is only another lost behind it. It may sound depressing, it does, but... It is the way it is." She sighed; she didn't think she was making this any easier or better. "I'm sorry if I'm only making this worse. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut."

Oni looked to her, "you speak your mind, and your a smart person, what you say it is the truth, that it is, and as for being on gods side, god betrayed me long before I betrayed him, I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear all this just an old man making noise, ill get over it I have to, I'm just glad that there will be at least one person who will stay with me." he smiled turning to Seras and gently held her hand, wondering if she would object.

She smiled up to him. "I'll stay with you forever, Master."

Oni looked to her, "thank you Seras" he spent the remainder of the night on the roof looking up to the moon and thinking about time.

looking up towards the darkness for a moment. Yes, she'd stay with him forever.. even farther if she had to. She smiled softly. If it was with him, forever didn't seem like such a long imprisonment. She turned to her side and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off into a deep sleep.

Demoni had spent her time in the training area still. Some of the soldiers had quickly gotten used to her and had acted as if she was a normal part of their team. She was getting a bit... better with so many people around but she was still a bit iffy. After sparring with a few of them, and beating them BADLY, she smiled and walked off into the courtyard into the back of the mansion. She had seen it from her bedroom and had wanted to see it for herself. There was always a time for some peace; though she hadn't had it for a very long periods of time. All of her life had been chaos, and all of her life would be chaos. There was no denying it, there was no hiding it.

When she walked into the darkness, it seemed like there was nothing else.

Oni returned to his room a look of contentment on his face, he sat down with the blood packet and sighed, this stuff was really starting to taste horible, it had been decades since he had any from a human, he in some ways missed his old life taking out those who would harm innocents, and taking his reward, moving freely through the night and never being seen, now he was a figurehead beside integra and nothing could change that. he sighed and drank it anyway and layed down in his coffin.

Shadows was Demoni's only friend for a long time and now other people and things were coming into the picture and sometimes she, herself, didn't even know how she'd handle things. She didn't really know yet if it was such a good idea to join with this organization, but she'd see in time. In time, all things revealed itself but she didn't know really how much time she had.

Her fingers danced along the rough bark of a tree and she sighed, looking up to the moon. She had a feeling someone knew more than they were letting on, and she could already guess who.. but said nothing. It could have been her paranoia again.. but who knew?

She closed her eyes, she could have stayed out here all night if she wanted to. She looked up to the moon and her eyes slowly closed, without her even knowing it she fell to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Demoni again awoke with a stir and she looked around her, some of the trees had slashes, leaves all around in piles of ash. She pushed herself up and looked down to her arm which was glowing with a bright red radiance. She sighed and placed her hand over it. Her hand was slowly growing hot but as she walked away, it returned to normal. She guessed she had slept all night and all day outside. Pfft, that... wasn't good. The Sun was just going down and she was sure that she was going to get "spoken" to by at least someone. She was sure they didn't like her just disappearing like that. She walked into the mansion and slowly tore her hand from her arm, making sure first that it looked alright. She gave a huge sigh of relief and stepped into her bedroom.

Oni awoke and stood although freaks were again starting up things were relatively quiet, he got dressed and prepared the briefings for the Hellsing solders, nothing he hadn't done before, he stepped inside in military garb and passed out the folders before he began, it was short exacting and to the point as always and he truly was getting tired of this, when he dismissed them he collected things and prepared for the next briefing, one solder had left a pop can he sighed irritated and picked up the pop can with telekinesis and crushed it into a small square. "bakara tashkani bakara"

Demoni fixed herself up a bit and started to walk towards the Briefing room. She could sense agitation quickly. She peeked her head in and looked around. She cocked a brow seeing the can being crushed into little pieces. Her eyes hardened and narrowed. "...A little angry, are we?" She asked and stepped closer.

Oni looked to her, "a little nosy are we?" he sighed and sat down at a computer at his station, Walter had finally taught him how to use one when he started doing these briefings, "nothing of interest really today for you so feel free to do with this night what you will." he let his head hit the table, he looked to his stomach and then put a hand to his head, "its ill advised to anger a vampire with a migraine, so please just be somewhere else."

She looked down to him, her eyes hardening. "Fine." She said and lowered her head, the darkness wrapping around her as she disappeared. She reappeared in her bedroom, her fists clenched and her eyes tightened closed. Right at this moment, she was starting to think this was all a bad idea. She reached over, grabbed the katana from the table next to her bed and walked from her bedroom, down the stairs and out of the front lobby. He said she could do whatever she wanted tonight, so that's exactly what she was going to do. She looked back to the mansion as the moon settled behind it and growled. She turned back and started running for the city, knowing there would be trouble tonight… and if not, she would make it. She was in the mood to beat the hell out of somebody.

She finally got there and she landed upon the rooftops of one of the highest buildings. Her eyes burned a bright red; filled with anger and hatred for every single thing in her sight. Humans and vampires alike, they were all monsters. Her closed her eyes and her other senses extended tremendously. She let out a long breath and soon she could hear all the human heartbeats that were out that night... and she could smell all that fear, she could smell all those vampires that waited for their prey's weakest moment. She sheathed the katana and smiled, pulling the bow and arrows out from completely no where. The bow extended into at least 4-5 feet and the arrows, well, they were small, but very easy to aim and shoot. She placed the arrow on the string of the bow and pulled it back immediately.

"May God have mercy upon your soul." She said as she let the arrow go and it flew through the skies and plunged one of their victims straight through the chest, killing him and the vampire feeding upon him. She smiled. "...This is going to be fun. Just like the old days." She jumped from the rooftop and continued, destroying every freak, every vampire and every ghoul she possibly could.

Oni pressed stood as the next group of solders walked in, "be seated." he finished the briefing in record time and dismissed them there were more and he didn't feel like doing it he called for Seras and told her what needed to be done, when she walked in the room he looked to her she wasn't looking exactly the best either, "it feels like someone took a silver sledge hammer to my head a couple dozen times, look there are just 3 squads left I'm going to go be somewhere else."

Seras nodded. She hadn't been able to sleep the earlier night simply because she was puking up everything that she had.. well, drank. She was beginning to think that she just needed.. more of that all beautiful warm crimson, but tried not to think about it. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Master. I will finish them for you... Go ahead." She walked over. "...Do you think there is something wrong with us?" She asked, her eyes were a bit glazed over. You could tell she was tired and a bit sickly. "Like... seriously wrong?" As she sat, she got a bit dizzy. "I only feel like this when I drink the medical blood... The nights I don't, I feel fine.. Well, kind of."

She looked up to him, worry in her eyes. He did look sick, Seras seemed pale all week, but hadn't said a thing about being sick until now.

Oni stood. "I don't know. I'm going to have to speak with Integra. Let her know what is happening."

Oni stepped into her office, phasing through the walls. Integra looked up and as soon as her eyes laid upon him, she knew something was wrong. "Are you sick?" She asked, worry present.

"I don't wish to complain but symptoms are, constant migraine's to one degree or the other, nausea equilibrium unbalance, and more recently the inability to teleport or perform other hi level abilities, as of today, I think I may have a fever if that's possible, and for some odd reason, well my umm hunger seems to be rather insatiable as of late and I don't know why, I feel like I'm going to pass out half the time." which he did shortly after, beads of sweat ran down his face as he fell out of the chair onto the floor, completely unconscious.

"Oni!" She kneeled beside him and raised his eyelids to look into his eyes. He was burning up. She rushed up and grabbed the phone. "Medical team, in my office! NOW!" She screamed. She threw the phone and kneeled right back beside him, cradling his head in her lap. She looked up as her door was busted wide open and in came the medical team. They looked down to him, picked him up and carried him off with Integra not too far behind. She called for Seras, but, she was already in the med bay when she got there. She had passed out not to long before Oni and the troops had to carry her here.

Integra stepped back, worried. Everything was happening, just now.. Again. She looked to the doctor and grabbed him up. "Do every single test you possibly can. Get the results and bring them to me immediately. If I find that even one minute that you had the results and I did not know of them, I will make sure you regret it. Are we clear?" The doctor nodded and she let him go. She backed away and looked over to the supply of medical blood. What else had both Seras and Oni had in the passed week, every day? She walked over and grabbed a packet throwing it towards the doctor. "Test that too.. Get new blood, don't give it to them as of yet. It might just make it worse. Get all troops to give blood if necessary."

The doctor looked to her, "sir Integra you must understand, I have a PhD in humans not in vampires, I have only limited knowledge of how to heal them, I don't know if I can do anything but supplement them with a new supply, but I'm not sure, if it was just oni I might suggest that its his age, he is over 2000 years old, maybe this is just how they die, and maybe Seras because she's still a fledgling under him maybe she's being pulled along with. If we have hope to save them you have to find someone that's a medical expert on vampires. ill test the blood if that's the problem we'll se what we can do from there." he walked off to subject it to tests.

She rushed over to the doctor and put the sheath of her own katana to his side. "I don't pay you only to take care of humans. You should know that already..." She said. "You are the experts here. Vampires, these vampires, are not any different from us. Same organs, same heart although it is no longer beating. Do every test, just as I have said. If we do not come up with anything, a vampire 'expert' will be here soon enough. Understand?" Her eyes were burning with rage and she was not about to let two other people she cared about die. "Do as I say. If I have to, even I will give blood." Her eyes were serious, and she hoped the Doctor had gotten the point.

the doctor nodded, "yes Ma'am I understand." he scoffed under his breath, yeah I just graduated from vampire u uhuh." he sighed and started with the obvious thing, the blood after performing tests about an hour later, they found out what was making them sick, "silver nitrate, in liquid form, its colorless and mostly tasteless, and in small quantities its been building in their systems to massive amounts, its incredible that he's not dead, any normal vampire would be, I've analyzed both his blood and the blood from the packet his shows a massive buildup of the silver compound. in his cerebral cortex muscular system, and even down his spine its like molded silver, incredible whoever thought this up is a genius, but in truth I don't know what can remove that amount of silver."

She looked into the doctor's eyes and sighed. Her fists tightly clenched. "Bastards... I have already called for the Vampire 'expert', and he will be here shortly. I hope he can help us, because I know no way of relieving them either." She stepped over towards Oni and placed her hand on his and then kissed his forehead. She backed away. She pushed herself up. "Get every single troop in here to give a pint of blood. NOW!" She ordered one of the doctors and he rushed out, scared, to do so. "I'm first. Do it.. If we cannot offer them with a good amount of blood, they will not get better at all. I am sure. No arguing, just do it." She sat in one of the chairs and rolled up her sleeve. "Get everyone that can give blood."


	8. Chapter 8

Demoni walked into the mansion, blood was all over her. Her blade, her arms, her face. Along with dust. She looked up as someone rushed at her, grabbing her arm. "Come with me, miss. We need you…"

"What?" She asked, surprised. "I don't understand." She looked over to see a line coming from the med bay. "What the hell is happening?" She asked one of the troops as the doctor finally let go of her.

"We have to give blood. Sir Oni and Victoria are sick. Rumor has it, they've been poisoned."

Demoni's eyes widened. "What?"

The doctors nodded and began rushing around, one got to the intercom, "all solders and personnel repot to the medical wing immediately, repeat all solders and personnel report to med bay immediately." they began gathering a pint from each person, some protested but one look at Integra shut them up quickly. one solder in particular was rather obtuse, "I don't get it Integra's personal little freak show vampire gets sick and we all have to donate blood just to be taken in by those god damned vampires, I thought the Hellsing organization was supposed to fight vampires not help them."

Integra stepped in and slapped the soldier across the face, sending him flying to the ground. "..If you ever say that again I will personally make sure you disappear and never return. They are a part of this family, a part of this organization. I'd do anything for my people, even if it was you... Pathetic." She gave him the evil eye and watched as the line of soldiers got smaller and smaller and the amount of blood got bigger and bigger. She looked to Demoni who looked like she had just gotten out of the Seventh Circle of Hell.

A man walked down the hall in the Hellsing mansion he didn't come in through any door however, he simply walked on ignoring the vast line of humans, he walked into the medical room, "Sir Integra, my name is Velin, and I am the vampire expert you called for." he looked to oni and then with a shock to Seras, "I see it truly has been a long time hasn't it my friend." he stood next to oni running a hand above him he looked to her, "large amounts of silver, this isn't good, on some parts of his body its even congealed into solid metal, but in other's its still in liquid form, this will not be easy." he sat down and opened a book that appeared in his hands he opened it to a certain page and began to read.

Integra nodded and stood, crossing her arms over her chest. Her arm still hurt a little bit from giving blood, but she was more worried about them two than anything else. She gave a heavy sigh… she hoped he could help him. "Thank you for coming."

It was almost Demoni's turn to give blood, and she didn't know. if she really could. She looked over to Oni and Seras. They needed blood, but she was sure they wouldn't want hers. Her heartbeat quickly, faster and faster as the line grew smaller and smaller, bringing her closer to exposure. She backed away, letting more and more of the other soldiers get in front of them. Maybe, just maybe, she could slip away before anything had happened. Too many soldiers, some stress equals out to be confusion. They wouldn't know she didn't give blood, would they? Her blood would probably make them sicker anyway. She stepped out of line and went all the way to the back, which was pretty far and she didn't stop… she just kept walking. She turned to make sure no one was looking at her and she simply disappeared in shadow.

He looked up momentarily, "I would have come earlier but, I had to gain certain assurances such as that I wouldn't be shot on sight, in truth I would have come and visited but this place is rather well known for killing vampires, both freaks and real ones, fortunately, mi5 and even you have been leaving us alone so I figured it was safe, we carry a philosophy much like oni, in fact exactly like oni. he smiled as he read; when he was finished he grabbed a packet of blood and opening it created 3 circles with intricate designs on them. with the blood 3 on each of them, one on the forehead one on each arm, "this will be difficult, but here goes." he began to chant and soon energy vortices appeared over the symbols and silver started to accumulate there hovering above the skin, this would take a while.

Integra stood back and walked over towards one of the chairs, watching him closely. She took a deep breath and waited, waited to see Oni and Seras open up their eyes. She looked over to see that there were no more soldiers to give blood and nodded. They had given more than enough… Probably enough to last a whole month if necessary. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back to the chair. She was getting a bit lightheaded and she knew why... but she really didn't care right now. It could be taken care of, and it wasn't that serious. She hoped everything would be alright, and if not… she didn't know what she would do.

After 5 minuets or so the process was nearly complete the globs of silver joined together and dropped into a container, as did a large amount of blood, "they've lost a lot of blood but it was the only way to do it, I would recommend having most of the people out of here, as good as oni is and as kind as he is when vampires loose a lot of blood it is a very bad thing." he stood tired, "I will be back in one weeks time to check up on them if that is acceptable." Integra nodded and he disappeared teleporting out.

"Go…" She ordered the doctors and the rest of the soldiers that were standing there. She made sure the blood that had just been taken was still warm, maybe that would help them a bit more. She closed her eyes and sighed before walking towards the door. She put her hand on the knob and grabbed the key, locking the door. She knew with Oni and Seras it probably would not do any good, but the blood was right there in front of the door... that would help.

A few minuets later Oni's eyes snapped open they were a glowing red that spoke of an undying hunger, he leapt up immediately unthinking the primitive nature had taken over completely or very nearly, he looked to the packets of blood and instantly grabbed the one that was Integra's blood and drank it followed by about 15 20 more all in an instant, he took it in as fast as he could he went to grab more but he knew Seras would be thirsty as well and his consciousness was slowly returning... very slowly.

He stood up and walked over to Seras, he couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep for a moment but knew she needed to wake up, he tapped her, "it time Seras."

Seras's eyes opened ever so slowly and they were burning with an unrelenting hunger that threw her up, towards the blood. She drank everything that Oni had not. She looked over to him for a moment and dropped to her knees. She was feeling a lot better, but she was still weakened greatly. The blood, it had tasted so beautiful and she wished she could have more.. but the monster inside of her was being fought back. She closed her eyes. "...Ugh.. what was that?" She looked up into Oni's eyes. "I feel like I've been hit by a train."

oni looked to her, he was having less success battling back his hunger but that's because he had let her have more, he was better at control than she was but it would take time. he lowered his head shaking with the attempt to control it, "silver, I heard one of the doctors, they poisoned our blood, with silver nitrate." oni sat trying to find the control he needed.

She looked up into his eyes and quickly looked back down. She felt bad now for drinking all that was left. "Bastards." She whispered, placing her hand on her stomach. "That's.. why." She tightened her eyes shut. "What are we going to do then?" She asked. "I am sure we could not get the same supplier of blood again, and it might take a while to find another."

Oni shook his head, "I don't know, and don't feel bad, it was a calculated thing, you have less control than I, its just hard, and it takes time." he knew he still needed more, much more but he had to restrain himself first or that need would go on forever, as long as he had been deprived of true blood. he knew he couldn't let that happen so he had to stop it here.

She got a chill up her spine and nodded. "I understand... I will do anything if you need it." She said. She, herself, still wanted more.. and he was right about that.. it was hard, it was harder than anything she had ever known. She closed her eyes and laid her back against the stone wall, letting her head fall to her chest as she took a few breaths.

Oni sent a message to Integra informing her of the situation. he looked to Seras, "its time I teach you meditation, and a few other things. he sat across from her and began by more strongly linking their minds so he could gently lead her into the meditative state for the first time, "now forget about everything else, the only thing that exists right now is you and me, focus on my voice and control your breathing." he began to help get her started hoping she would take it from there.

Her tightened eyes relaxed immediately and she did as he said. Suddenly, it felt like her mind had escaped her body and the only thing she could hear was Oni's voice and the sound of her breathing, and it was like her rope that was wrapped around her waist so she would not fall. She took another deep breath and only went further.

Oni looked to her and focused she was doing good she was going to be there soon and suddenly they appeared together on a windswept plane the moon was full and luminescent and it almost made oni glow, it gave him an almost ethereal look he turned to her, "your here Seras, the nexus of the mind."

She opened her eyes ever so slowly and looked to the moon. It was beautiful, almost unreal but she was sure it was.. just.. in a different way. She smiled to him and her eyes led across the skies one more time. She felt so relaxed, so peaceful and like absolutely nothing was wrong, but there was still that edge that was always within her; that one that she could not help because of what she was.

Oni looked to her and smiled, "it's alright Seras, here that doesn't matter, do you know where and when this is?' he knew she didn't know so he continued, "this is my home village 2000 years ago, we often had nights like these, it was a beautiful village, he walked up to the cherry tree and caught a blossom, and gave it to Seras, "this is my place of peace, He watched as his wife came out of the house and looked to him smiling, "how do you like my village?

She smiled and looked down to the blossom, running her hands over the soft and fragileness of its beautiful petals. "I love it." She smiled. "It's very beautiful and also very different from any place now." She looked up into his eyes. "That's a good thing." She looked over to his wife and looked into her eyes a moment. She was simply beautiful... She fit with everything around them.

Oni smiled, "thank you, yes it is different, in this we are as humans, here the sun does not burn our eyes or our skin, I lived 20 years here and again in my mind when I was locked away, no matter where I am here is where I truly find peace, I know its living in the past but, I know its not real but I like it all the same." he sat down and looked around.

Seras smiled and nodded. "..I like it here as well." She looked back down the blossom as if she was petting it and smiled. "It's better than anywhere else." She chuckled softly.

Demoni had crept out back to the ceiling and sighed. Her clothes were still covered in blood, but she had washed her face and her hands. The fear had escaped her -- the fear of exposure, the fear of.. well, everything else. She slid her hands over the katana and closed her eyes. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here, maybe it wasn't. She bit her lip and looked back up. Maybe that.. silver was the reason Oni was a bit snappy earlier that day. She didn't know, but she would disregard it just once. Her dark hair fell into her face, the ends of it red from what it seemed to be literal pools of blood.

She looked back to her arm. Her eyes widened as it started to glow and she snapped her head to the left, hearing a woman scream in the middle of the night, in the middle of the city.

She stood and rushed away, the wind couldn't even keep up with her. The only thing that could be seen was the slight red-ish tint to the glow of her arm. Nothing else. She smiled and jumped down to the placid alleyway floor and looked to a woman that was pinned against the wall. She growled, grabbed her gun and shot the woman in the chest. She was bitten. You had to be cruel to be kind. She looked around. "I know you are here.. Come out."

Oni stood, "now you will be able to go into a meditative state on your own, and you'll be at your own place of peace, the place that brings you the most happiness." he stood, a warning, time passes faster here than it does in the real world, we've already been here 10 minuets, even though it seems like five. he looked to her, I may bring you here again someday. I have things I need to do, when I leave you'll come to your own place stay as long as you wish." his eyes snapped open and he stood, he walked away and phased through the wall into Integra's room, "Hi, I'm feeling better now, thank you for your help." he bowed and sat down. "who would have done this and how, silver in extremely small quantity's I don't really understand why, I know that whoever it is they're extremely patient."

The clicking of boots could be heard as well as the chime of something, "if anyone does not love the lord, let him be accused o lord come Jesus Christ, amen." Paladin Father Alexander Anderson stepped forward, "The daemon ye have come to silence is nea'ah in this world anymore, and these blessed blades have set one more soul to rest."

Integra looked up to Oni and gave a BIG sigh of relief and rushed over to him. She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're alright." She backed away for a moment and looked up into his eyes. "We are investigating this right now," she said and walked over to her desk and threw him the folder. "In it is all we have right now.. and unfortunately, we cannot find Demoni as well. We haven't been able to reach her for the past few hours.. not since this morning before everything had happened."

Demoni looked forward towards the man that had just stepped in and cocked a brow. "Pfft.. who the hell are you?" She turned to face him. Her eyes flashed a demonic darkness for only a moment, just as a warning. She unsheathed the sword and it glistened in the dim moonlight. "I do not want to harm you, but I will if I have to.." She could feel something coming from him, but could not explain it. She took only a step back, the tattoos on her arm started to glow. Oh, this was not good.

Oni stepped back when she approached him but it was too late he resisted the urge but it was still difficult, "yeah alright, just promise me one thing, I get to be the one to punish him or her, and as far as Demoni, " he closed his eyes and in a moment snapped them open, "Shoksha, Anderson why of all times, I'm not back up to full power yet, not even close, this isn't good, " he clinched his teeth as another wave of hunger ran over him, "this isn't good at all, as good as she is because of what she is she wont be able to hold out with Anderson at her throat." he looked around not wanting to ask what he had to.

Anderson smiled, "ye are as curious as the others, a daemon hunting daemons but I don't see those wretched seals upon ye, and even if I did, the Hellsing organization is nothing but a pathetic group, we are the true servants of god, the right hand of vengeance and the left hand of justice." he approached her, "now die ye daemon!" and threw 5 swords at her.

Integra stepped back for a moment, seeing the hunger in his eyes. "...Anderson?" Her eyes widened. Damn him, DAMN HIM. She looked to him with a frown. "I can send a few soldiers with you.. It will be your choice. If you can go alone, I will permit it." She stepped towards him. "But you know the rules of feeding beyond these walls... and I do hope you follow them. I don't want to have to chase you down as well."

Black energy threw the bayonette's right back towards Anderson and she took a step forward. "I.. am no demon.." She took that, higher than anything else, as an insult. Her eyes burned with the brightness of fire and lightning beaded from the sides of her sword. "If you wish to fight me, Preacher Boy, come and get some... Let's see how good the Right Hand of God really is when he's on the end of my sword!"

Oni looked to her, "Integra, please don't treat me like that I have never disobeyed an order given and have been faithful and loyal to you all these years. Nor would I ever take a life of an innocent no matter what my hunger says, I am stronger than it, so please don't say that that way." He bowed and said, "I don't think it would be a good idea to send solders." He phased through the wall and disappeared, he appeared on the rooftop a couple blocks away. He saw a woman and a man in a drug deal and 2 men beating a man to death. he smiled his daemon begging for more, he leapt from the roof and was thankful that the man was unconscious, he landed behind hem and smiled as they turned to him, "who the fuck are you?" oni laughed, "death" and launched forward draining one man instantly dropping him to the floor he held one while he drained the other, which shot him several times until the clip ran dry, after oni was done he turned to the one that was in his hand and smiled, "those pathetic weapons don't work on me." he smiled as the man screamed and begged forgiveness, witch only made it that much sweeter when he killed him happily draining him, he smiled.

Paladin Anderson smiled and launched forward sending papers to every wall, "now ye can't use any of your cheap black magic's, and now you die." He extended both swords with high speed.

Integra closed her eyes and sat herself down. She sighed heavily. She had to remember many things, 1 - that he was a vampire, but 2 - that he was Oni. "I'm sorry..." She said to the silence and herself.

Demoni screamed almost, feeling the barriers being thrown around her. It was like it was choking her, pinning her to the ground and sucking every single drop of life from her. She looked painfully to see that bastard rushing towards her. The Shadows were a BIG part of her; they were her lifeline… but she guessed it was a good thing she was still a bit human. She reached up, her eyes burning with bloody tears and she put the gun to the Paladin's head, just as the blades ran through her. Her eyes widened, even more pain rushing through her. She could no longer breath, the pain was too great. But yet, determination was still in her eyes. She held the gun to his head as a small trickle of blood drifted down the side of her cheek and she pulled the trigger, over and over and over again.

He flew back slamming into a wall, and dint move. Suddenly oni appeared and walked into the alleyway smiling, "ahh poor Alexander andeson, .did you get your ass handed to you again? You would think you'd get tired of it!" He stood up angry now she wouldn't turn her back to him, "Ye heathen devil!" Oni couldn't help but smile as he grabbed up his particle cannon and fired instantly. Blowing a hole through Anderson. "Damn regenerator."

Demoni fell to the ground, basically against the wall. Her body was on fire and she couldn't help but fight the urge to scream. She looked up just in time to see that bastard stand up and her eyes widened. No... Way... She looked over to Oni as he blasted him with the cannon and let her head fall to her chest, breathing heavily. She reached up, her hand shaking as she pulled the two bayonette's from her body and threw them to the side… Her blood was a bit darker than normal humans, and it had… a few different things with in it. She leaned her head back. "Dam-mit…" She clenched her eyes tight, feeling the warmth run down her body beneath her. If she was anywhere else, she could take care of this... But… no… Not because of those GODDAMN barriers.

Oni looked to her and the barrier was shredded from the walls, "that should help, now hang on." He fired multiple times at the just standing paladin.

Her body almost immediately relaxed and she slowly opened her eyes, which were now….nothing but black. She closed her eyes again and the shadows melted around her, falling into her lap and wrapping around her almost like a tourniquet… tighter and tighter, but it really wasn't helping. With the blessings, ugh… that was a bad thing. Damn God, and all of his thanes. Her eyes relaxed and her breathing grew a bit shallow and hard to take but the shadows disappeared around her, other than the black glow coming from her arm and the glistening shimmer around her.

Alexander stood and dived out of the way of the relentless fire that had now brought down a building, he stood, "you daemon, ye will be destroyed by." Oni fired more and cut him off. "Control arc restriction release to level 5!" The gun phased away and his sword appeared on his belt, he stood back in the form of the batoujutsu, Anderson drew his swords and got into position, "ye bloody monster." Oni looked to him a smile on his face, "I get that a lot." He stepped back, and then launched after Anderson launched, "heten mitsurughi ultimate attack!" he struck Andersons swords and snapped them in half and sent him flying in the air, he wasn't done yet, he turned around and launched into the air striking him half a dozen times before pounding him in the ground, smoke clouded everything.

Demoni slowly looked up, her vision going in and out. She looked over to see Oni beating the hell out of that guy… she didn't even know his name, but she knew he was getting a beating. All that damage, and he was still alive... He had to be some sort of monster, some sort of... she didn't know… something. Not human. The smoke stung at her eyes and she took a breath. "...Oni?" Her voice was almost a whisper, but… she knew he could hear her.

Oni stepped out of the clouds, "there I think that bastard's finally dead." suddenly a blade came within an inch of his head and pinged off of something invisible, "Anderson stood gasping for air, "I've gotten better since last we've met." Oni's eyes turned black glowing "its time to finish this, "control arc release to level 3 level 2 situation A release to level 1!" a wave of power released from him and his form changed from that of a human to something totally inhuman, he grew to 7 ft tall and his body turned into shadows, his fingers elongated, and became razor sharp, his eyes grew completely red, split into 4 and slanted somewhat, "You're a failed science experiment and I think its time I put you down for good, I'm tired of you fucking with me and now is about the worst time to do so! Now die you over dressed bible spouting Irish sad excuse for a human."

Demoni looked up to what Oni had become and almost passed out, right then… Right there. She thought she had known enough about him, but obviously, there was a lot she was missing. She clenched her fists over the wound on her stomach and looked back up to him, hearing the pure demon in his voice. If she could have actually moved, she would have backed away. Maybe… a few feet… Yards? Miles?

Anderson looked to him and smiled, "so ye show yer true form at la..." he was cut off when a tendril of black energy grabbed him up and slammed him into the wall crushing him, he slashed at Anderson with his claws and tore deep gashes in his chest forehead and legs, "YOU WILL DIE NOW!" he brought him closer, "I know what will be fitting for you, ill drain every last drop of your blood and take it for my own as my prize, and let you die here on the street, you sick son of a bitch." he brought Anderson closer and closer and Anderson tried anything he could but his blades were crushed and broken and his papers were of no use.

She could feel his power building, just more and more… evil and destructive… it was almost… She tightened her eyes shut. This man, he deserved to die, but... Demoni felt as if she was a frightened child in the midst of a serial killer. She took a deep breath, trying to keep consciousness to make sure that Oni didn't... go totally nuts. She forced herself to stand and stepped towards Oni and the… soon to be dead asshole. Fear was chewing through her soul, you could tell… She stood in front of Oni, her eyes burning -- more like flickering -- with that red beauty. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought Oni was a true monster… But, she knew otherwise.

Oni stopped his teeth inches from his neck, and something stopped him he slammed him against the far wall, and slowly returned to his normal form, "I am become grey, darkness tempered by light, steel tempered by flame, we are grey, we stand between the candle and the star, the light and the darkness." a ball of fire appeared in one's hands, and he lanced out engulfing Anderson in flames, "shinu, bakimono." he turned away focusing on regaining balance, he sat down and concentrated repeating it a few more times, "miss Demoni I am sorry for what you witnessed, I am not in the best of conditions, trust that that was not me."

Demoni leaned against the wall with a sigh of relief. "..I know..." She said. "I was… just hoping… I was right." She said, closing her eyes tightly. "Who… the hell was he? And… I say was for a reason."

Oni smiled, "Paladin Alexander Anderson, he tried to kill me once Seras once and his boss almost attacked Integra, they're the Vatican section 13 the Iscariot organization, royal pains in the ass, bastards. yes I think he's finally dead this time, I hope he burns well. he stood his control regained, "well I'm finally feeling better, I had about 2 pounds of silver lifted out of me, I swear when I find who did it I'm going to share with him or her that feeling." He smiled, "I know I haven't been my self the past few days, I truly am sorry so please accept my apology." He bowed and then stood, "lets go home, you look like you could use a shower, uh no offence." he laughed as they teleported and arrived in the Hellsing medical ward.

Demoni collapsed into him, her eyes closed. "Ugh… Don't… do that…" She slowly opened her eyes and in the light, her eyes were turning a black that not even Oni could fathom, bright sparks of silver within the darkness of her eyes gave them a metallic shine. Her body was still covered in blood, from the freaks, ghouls, vampires but now her own. She gripped Oni's shirt tightly, still leaning against him because her legs could not sustain even her own weight. "I can't… heal… Because of those fucking blessings." She gripped Oni's shirt tighter and the med bay started to get just a little bit dark, the lights and power flickering on and off. "Damn Preacher boy." She whispered.

oni smiled and picked her up effortlessly, then this is the wrong place, he walked down to the basement and into his room, he sat her down in a chair and opened an old book that looked ancient, he opened it and began flipping through the pages, "I assume our shadow magic is correlative, that's how I could feel your presence so easily, yes that damn paladin was a pain in the ass." he began a spell from the book and a black energy field formed around him and then a wave of it passed onto her and another wave and another wave, taking away the affects of the blessed weapons.

As the waves passed through her, the pain was quickly subsiding and she could feel the wounds slowly starting to heal. She smiled up to him... She did owe him, big time. First he had saved her, beat the hell out of that… paladin guy, probably killed him, and now… he was healing her. "Thank You..." She said, her voice was slowly but surely returning to normal. "...and you don't need to apologize because of earlier. I know the reason you did it, and... I can't blame you for that." She said, taking a deep breath as her wounds were all finally healed.. All of them, even the ones that Oni had not seen.

Knowing that all her wounds had healed he stopped closing the book and putting it back, "Your energy field isn't back to normal yet, this should help." he pulled out an ancient box and opening it floated out the truliminary, which at the moment was dark, he set it on the table and waved his hand over it and it lit up instantly, "there, that should help, and i am honored to do so." he smiled and sat down, "so how bout you tell me your story as much as you remember, and ill tell you what you cannot remember."

She looked up into his eyes, swallowing hard. "I don't remember much." She looked down after a moment. "The only thing I remember is the Priest from one of the churches around here, I don't exactly remember where it was.. or what his name was, but I remember that he was probably the kindest man anyone would ever meet. He pulled me from the streets and taught me everything he knew, protected me when people tried to hurt me, or when I even tried to hurt myself. We fought against vampires, and anything else that was a threat, and.. there was a lot of them." She sighed.

"About seven or eight years ago, something happened... The church just suddenly burst into flames and he literally threw me out of the stained glass window before the church collapsed completely. I looked for him, but I couldn't find him. I searched for days, weeks, months... but.. I knew he was dead. I just didn't want to admit it. After that, I had to learn to live on my own. I only had a few weapons on me, basically the ones I have on me now, except the sword. I got that from the United States, which I went to not long after my Father's death. People there taught me more and more.. I've had.. these shadows for as long as I can remember though. Of course, that really says nothing.. Does it?"

Oni looked to her, "i see, well here is all i know other than what i got from you, " a large bound folder appeared on the desk, data information all about what happened before you were 14, we hacked half of it out of top secret cia and nsa databanks in Langely and overseas. Its up to you if you want to read it." he leaned back and watched for her decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Demoni looked to Oni's eyes and then down to the folder. She swallowed hard and pushed herself to the edge of the seat. "Before I was 14?" She repeated and looked back down. The words were caught in her throat but she reached over and opened the folder slowly, turning the first page to read it. Her eyes widened a little bit. "...Subject... 0001593... The experiment went well, she is adapting to the adjustments we have made over the many years of this experiment, and she will soon grow to enjoy this..." She paused. "Subject 0001593 has become a violent. Uncontrollable fits; indescribable behavior. Killed 3 nurses and 7 soldiers -- all will be placed in crematoria not to cause further infection. The membrane we placed within her has become unstable, and as of yet, we have no reason as to why or how it has happened."

She placed that paper down, in fear that she would rip it apart… She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. She placed her hand on another. "Real Name: Catherine Boenier -- was killed in an auto accident, and brought to the facility for experimental treatment in hopes that we could perfect the human mind and body for future battle." She swallowed hard and looked to another and another… her eyes scanning over them so quickly until she held on in her hands. She clenched her fists tightly, reading it. "...Experiment has escaped, all evidence has been destroyed."

Oni looked to her, "are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question but he was worried what her reaction would be, he stood and readied himself for anything.

Demoni slowly placed the paper down and quietly closed the folder. "...You said you got most of it from Langley?" Her eyes -- they were demonic, her aura… it grew full of an uncontrollable rage and fire. She stood and looked up into Oni's eyes. "Good." The shadows wrapped around her almost immediately, pulling her back into darkness and in a moment, she was within the Langley Facility in the United States. "You bastards wanted to play games!" She screamed and looked over the faces of the employees, of the doctors, of the nurses, of the security. "You should have left me dead!" Screaming shadows pulled from her back, almost like dark wings. The screams of the shadows, tormenting voices… As she walked passed one of the doctors, she looked down to his name. He was one of the doctors she had read in one of the papers of the folders. She simply turned and the man started screaming, blood pouring from his eyes, ears and nose... She smiled wickedly as there was a huge boom behind her and his head simply blew up, casting blood and brains across the walls.

Oni teleported immediately, cursing his stupidity, he appeared in the building just intimae to watch her blow up a doctor; he grabbed onto to her and turned her around roughly, "This is not the way! Trust me on this I know your angry I know you want to obliterate them for what they did the same way I wanted to drain Anderson, but I didn't because I knew that I didn't want the beast within me to win! and I know you well enough to know the same thing is true for you, this isn't the way and you know it." he hoped this worked or he would have to knock her unconscious.

"No, you wouldn't understand!" She yelled, closing her eyes. "They deserve it! Those doctors that did that to me! THEY DESERVE IT!" She screamed as some of the security came running up, pulling their guns. They shot towards them, but the bullets just hovered in the air and turned towards them. She struggled away from Oni and pushed him away. "They should have never brought me here; they should have NEVER brought me back to life." She turned back to the security as the bullets jolted every few seconds towards them, but stopped... She wasn't after them; she was after those goddamn doctors. "Don't deny me this! I've been denied of everything else! This is the only thing that would make me happy..." The Security backed away and ran for their pathetic little lives.

"They made a monster, so let's see how they react when all the evidence comes to bite them in the ass." She turned down the hallway with women screaming, people running from their lives and the alarm sounding loudly. She walked through one of the hallways and paused… She turned towards the glass window and put her hand on the cold surface. This had to be the place… it was white, all of it… like in some heavenly dream that turned out to be a hell-ish nightmare. She backed away from the glass and let her hand fall to her side. She could remember the first time she had woke up, after weeks of happiness, of pure happiness in the bosom of the God she once loved. They had torn her away from that; they pulled her away from the only happiness she would ever get.

God hated her now, and you know what, she hated him back. She turned back down the corridor and only searched for the doctors that she had read in the folder. All of them old, wrinkles on their faces and fear in their eyes as they cowered beneath her. "Why?" She asked one, grabbing him up and pinning him against the wall. "WHY DAMMIT! Look into my eyes, do you see something? Don't you recognize your own Frankenstein?!" She threw him to the wall, only knocking him unconscious. There were more... but as the folder had said, she had already killed most of them.

Oni looked to her, "I understand more than you can know, now stop this I'm asking you, I will help you find the way to peace, I swear it just stop this, if after I am done and you still wish to do this I will not stop you, but to act now, is something you'll regret I swear it. I will help you through the darkness into the light and to find the balance between. so please stop this."

She leaned against the wall with a smile on her face. "The only thing I regret is not killing all of them when I was 14." She said, sliding down to the floor with a small line of laughter. "Peace… what peace?"

The doctor slowly opened his eyes, seeing this woman... and now this man. He knew who she was now, and he knew WHAT she was. He forced himself to stand. "There is no balance for her."

She looked up and growled, seeing the name tag in his hand. "You..." She said, her eyes growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"She was created… in darkness… and shadows... run though her veins. You're an idiot if you don't kill her now."

"SHUT UP!" Demoni yelled as the doctor was raised into the air and the darkness wrapped around him, pulling at his limbs. You could hear plenty of sickening cracks every second, and then finally… the loudest one and she laughed. "There." She said. "...I'm done now." The shadows pulled away and he was now on the ground, every single bone in his body turned slowly and broken, this including his neck. She closed her eyes.

Oni looked to her saddened that he wasn't able to help her, "I am darkness or so people say, but I am the darkness become the light, I am the darkness become truth, I am the darkness become grey, I stand between the light and the darkness within myself, I know both sides all too well." he stood, "let's go home." he teleported away and appeared back in his room.

As soon as they reappeared, Demoni simply pushed Oni away and turned to walk from his room. She stood at the doorway and looked back to his eyes for a moment before she turned away and walked towards her own bedroom. The folder instantly disappeared as she did so. She walked through the corridors silently, the anger inside of her finally subsiding into sorrow, not regret. She barely ever had a conscience, she learned not to a long time ago… and it was a piece of cake. She walked into her bedroom and the darkness shut the door for her, locking it as well. She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed.

There was an eeriness to the live shadows that existed in Oni's room and as soon as Demoni had fallen asleep, a childish laughter echoed from it. "Don't feel bad for not being able to help her," the voice said. "No one really can." A childish giggle ran through the dark atmosphere once again.

Oni looked up, "yes, someone can, I know because I know all things can be saved, the ones like her... simply didn't meet the right people, or weren't taught early enough, perhaps I was too late. I know you still exist within her, your her true self aren't you? please try to help her." he stood and walked through a wall and into Integra's office, "I think paladin Alexander is dead for the last time, unfortunately I have something more disturbing to report, I believe I made a horrible mistake, but I thought she deserved to know the truth... she is like me when, when I fell into darkness." he explained what happened this night, and hoped that she would understand.

Integra stood, hearing all this... information. She sighed. "You know she will have to be punished. Whether they deserved it or not, they were human. I am sure she is now one of the most dangerous criminals wanted in the States." Integra closed her eyes. "Especially since it was at a Government Facility." She paused. "I don't know if the British government will know of this, but... I am not willing to let them. Since you have brought her here, I will give you the option to choosing what her punishment will be and the severity. If not, I will..." Her eyes were hard, and though she felt for this woman, for what she had gone through, that was still no excuse.

Oni shook his head, "no she's not, this is a officially sealed omega ten black project, in the states they don't let these things see the light of day for a hundred years, especially when they go bad., and this one couldn't have gone worse. There will be no communications, this incident will be classified, the workers replaced, no one will know, and they don't know where this attack came from, but we should put guards on 24 hour alert and double the perimeter guard, just incase, as for her punishment, I will try to train her, to become grey, if that fails... I'm afraid she will have to be dismissed from Hellsing as she's too unstable, is that satisfactory?"

Integra nodded and looked into his eyes. "I see..." She looked down for a moment, weighing the options. "...Yes, that is fine. Make sure she knows that if she brings up any destruction outside the gates of Hellsing against any other human, I will make sure there is not hesitation. I hope you agree with me on that. I don't like it myself, but it's the way it is..."

Oni looked down, "deoki, I understand." he stood and disappeared, it would begin tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Seras walked through the corridors; she had heard what happened the night before. Oh, how great? She had been feeling better, finally getting the bloodlust under control this morning. She had been feeling better, like nothing was ever wrong. But her thoughts worried her. Demoni's action's spoke louder than her words. She was dangerous, of course, everyone here was… but… She was different for one reason only: she wasn't human, but she wasn't a vampire. No one knew what she really was, maybe except Oni and she knew he wouldn't tell them. She wouldn't go sifting through his mind either trying to grab information. Too much of that could get her into trouble and if Demoni wanted her to know… she'd tell her.

Demoni had been awake for a very, very long time. She just sat in her bed, looking at the shadows, seeing faces that no one else could see. A childish voice fell into her ears as a vision of a small child appeared before her. "I talked to that man..." The child said, stepping closer to Demoni.

"I know…" Demoni said her voice full of a little bit less than NO enthusiasm.

"He seemed really nice. He told me to help you..."

"I am you, you are me. If you want to help me, you have to help yourself first. You're a ghost from the passed, a figment of my imagination. I never really understood why you wouldn't just GO AWAY!"

The younger version of herself, otherwise known as Cat, slowly disappeared. Demoni was left and she sighed. She wondered what would happen now. She was sure she wouldn't be able to walk away scot-free. No way.

Oni stood as night fell and walked through the wall into Demoni's room and sat down he wore grey robes that looked old, a book and a candle, he set the book and the candle upon the table, he lit the candle with a wave of his hand, he then sat down, and waited for her to begin.

Demoni opened her eyes slowly which were a bright red. She looked to Oni with a bit of surprise and curiousness. "What are you doing?" She asked. Her voice was a lot softer and A LOT calmer than the night before. But she didn't regret a damn thing from last night. Not one damn thing. They all deserved it, and she would never regret it... They turned her into a freak, they should have left her dead, and then they wouldn't have had so many problems. She looked into Oni's eyes, to the candle, back to Oni.

Oni looked to her and back to the candle, "I wish to teach you the way, the way beyond fear, beyond hate, beyond revenge and sadness." he opened the book and began reading silently.

She looked down to the book and cocked a brow. Was he just going to sit there? She sighed and looked towards the candle, looking into the flame. She blinked, hearing what that damn doctor had said before she snapped his neck. There is no balance for her, shadows run through her veins. She blinked out of it and turned back to him. It was strange, probably the only two things she had ever feared was... 1 -- Herself, and her past... and 2 -- Oni. It was a bit ironic, but... Hatred was her fuel, as was revenge and sadness. He had named the only four things she had ever had in her life, the only things that hadn't EVER betrayed her. She looked away from him and back to the darkness that lurked around the corners of her bedroom. "If you aren't here to teach me, why are you here?" She stood and walked over towards the table that was holding most of her weapons.

Oni looked to her, "perhaps I am here to teach you but I know you are not ready to learn, your mind is closed, unable to accept a lot of things you do not know, because your survival for so long has depended upon knowing what you need to and nothing else, I believe you are truly a very sad and scared person that I do, and I will try to help you but first you must be ready to hear."

"I only trust who I need to, I only want to know what I need to know... Nothing else." She sighed heavily and looked back to the katana, slowly pulling it out of the sheath partly." There was a very long pause. "I've been hunting for… I don't know how many years," she turned. "And I haven't met another vampire such as yourself, especially one that would save my life by facing a Priest and killing him no less. Even if he was a Judas... Out of everyone I've met, out of every single person... You're unique, not only because of what I've just said… but because I've learned to trust you. Seras, Sir Integra, that... Walter, yes, that's his name, I don't trust anyone else on this godforsaken Earth more than you. I'm surprised you can't read my mind to find that out." She turned back around and sheathed the katana once more.

"There are only two things I fear, and… One, its on human instinct. and I cannot help it. The other, I ended last night and I have no regrets and Sorrow is a double-edged sword..."

Oni looked to her, "I have, I merely am giving you time to acknowledge it to yourself, then if you trust me trust this, your time for fear anger and hate, are over, I can help you find a way to a better place, if you will allow me to do so, I can only show you the door you must open it."

She turned her head to look into his eyes. She stared for just a moment. She had dreams of when she was a child, when she looked like the apparition which appeared to her almost every day. She knew things wouldn't be able to be like they were before she died when she was a child, but... could things be close to it...? Pfft, probably not even close. She sighed and stepped towards him. "If my body shall allow it; if the shadows in my veins will allow me to do so..." That doctors words still bounced through her ears.

Oni looked into her eyes, "you are like me in that shadows also flow through my veins, which was the gift and the curse of my master, all those years ago." He pulled out a chair and had her sit and began the lesson, "we are more alike than you know, my life was also taken not by time or by an accident, but by a brutal person that killed my entire family, and then took my life as well but he gave me something I didn't want, it wasn't my choice, I served her for a long time, doing things, because of what she commanded, because of what flowed through my veins." he began to tell her of the years that he tormented him, and twisted him, "I stood then in front of her and I could have killed her, taken the satisfaction of it, but I chose not to because someone had shown me a way, a better way to live.

I have spent the rest of my life trying to make up for those years where I did horrible things, including teaching others what I was taught. to find the balance between the light and the darkness, to know both sides and stand between, you've known the darkness and you think you've known the light because you kill those that do evil, but you do it because your darkness demands death carnage, war, and you found a way that is... acceptable, its not a bad thing, but ill try to teach you more."

Demoni looked into his eyes. Almost everything he was saying was right was correct. Almost... "Then, teach me. I'm willing to learn more, though I am sure I do not have a choice. I am sure Sir Integra has instructed you... an Ultimatum, if you will." She gave a small smile. "I don't blame her… and I don't blame you either." She looked down for a moment. "Even if what happened last night hadn't happened, and you asked me this... I still would have said yes, teach me. But things change, and I hope you know, I am a very stubborn student." She gave another smile, trying to at least make things.. feel different. She hated tense atmospheres, tense situations... They made her go insane. She sighed. "I am willing to learn whatever you teach me, even if my body does not allow me to.. I am sure I will. I don't give up easily."

Oni smiled and couldn't help but laugh, "It all starts with choice Demoni, everything in this world starts with choice, and it may not end in choice but... well that's the way the universe rolls I suppose." he was surprised this was going as well as it did so he sat on the floor moving the candle between them, "please sit across from me this will be a simple meditation exercise nothing more, Now focus on your breathing, focus on the rhythm how it goes around never stopping, in and out, such is the flow of the world, such is how the circle of life begins, now I want you to forget everything outside this room, just think of it as gone, nothingness, that means the physicality and your thoughts and feelings outside this room." his voice was measured and even as he started to guide her.

Demoni sat down and slowly closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, listening to the sound of her own breathing.. listening closely, closely... Closely! Imagining nothing was around them was pretty hard since she was aware of almost everything that was around them, but she tried... She let her head drop to her chest, suddenly feeling as if she were floating. She smiled softly, listening to Oni's voice closely, as if it was her only anchor to the world around them.

Oni watched as she fell into meditation, "good, very good. Now find a place within yourself, a place of no hate, nor fear, nor anger nor regret, a place of happiness within you, find it, and live it for the moment, only for the moment, think of nothing more than the moment." he watched as she fell deeper into meditation.

Her eyes fluttered, but stayed shut. The tattoo on her arm slowly began to glow, only in throbs though and they were softer than anything. She let out a soft breath as her mind started to trace over the memories in her head, the ones she did have and the ones she had came to realize.

The sky was bright and beautiful; the birds singing playfully along with the heartbeat of the world. Demoni slowly opened her eyes, to see the older world around her. Green grass, bright pink and yellow flowers along the white picket fences, shining light, laughing children... She looked up to see a younger part of her self, one that looked like the apparition in flesh dancing along the confinement of the gate of a huge brick house. She could see her mother and her father walking outside with bright smiles on their faces. She didn't know if this memory was real or a fake memory, one she had implanted, or one they had implanted.. who knew? She didn't care. It was something that made her smile when she thought of it, though rarely. Most of the time, she was thinking about the Church, the Priest.. and whatever else that had the courage to pop into her head.

She blinked... Her eyes narrowing.. Was this the day?

Oni watched and knew what she was thinking, "no this isn't an implanted memory." he smiled as he watched her. This was going well.

Demoni nodded softly and walked towards the gate. She looked up and her Mother and father started to talk to the next door neighbor, her eyes widened.. This was it.. this.. was that day. She looked over to see herself walking from the gate into the middle of the street. "NO GET OUT O--!" It was too late... She watched herself fly at least ten feet into the air and land on the concrete with a wet, limp thlap. Suddenly, she could feel all the pain that she was feeling back then. She watched her mother and father rush over and scream out in emotional agony to see their little girl die in their arms.

Demoni closed her eyes. "I need to get out of here.. Now.." She said and darkness swooshed over the skies. She turned around to see the fire before her. "I can't control it, get me out of here."

oni extended his abilities and guided her out of her memories, to a place a white space if you will. oni stood there "I am sorry, I truly am for what happened to you, but the past is the past, it cannot harm you, cannot touch you and cannot affect you, not if you don't let it, my past comes to me sometimes, but I remember the same thing I have told you."

She let out a few deep breaths and looked into his eyes. "Thank.. you." She said. "It's alright. I couldn't control my memories.. Sometimes they overtake me as well. It's almost like that darkness." She said.

He looked to her and nodded, and that's the purpose of this training to rise above that darkness." he smiled and sat down on a chair that materialized. "the darkness is part of you just as it is part of me, perhaps even more so because I am a vampire, but if I can do it, find the balance I know you can, all it takes is time and patience, " with that he continued the lesson teaching her other ways to find the balance and other ways of meditating, if her memories troubled her then she could come here to a place of peace no matter what. She could make this place what she wanted it to be. just as he had formed the chair she could form an environment trees grass sun moon sky everything she needed, all from her mind.

She looked down for a moment, hoping this balance would work. If not, she knew she was going to be in some deep shit. She let out a soft sigh. "I am listening to your words, to your advice.. to your teachings, and I only have one question... For you... since you are more like me than anyone or anything else, was it painful to find a balance?"

Oni looked to her and shook his head, "painful ... no difficult yes but I had to deal with not only the shadows but my other nature, it is something I do not like to think back on too much, back then I was... well that's not important. and as for overcoming the shadows within you, that is what the meditation is for, free your higher self from the shadows to be able to learn, if you can do that the rest will start to fall into place, meditation mind control techniques, and more are what you have to learn before I can teach you more, because once you are no longer dictated by your physical self it becomes irrelevant for the most part, there will always be times, just as there are always times for me, but I do not fear them, I do not run from them I know and accept them as part of who I am.

She nodded. "Good. I just have a feeling that it would have been painful, like everything within me is telling me to back away. Even my heart." She sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you... for teaching me." She said. She closed her eyes and the space around them started to fill with things of beauty. They were now sitting on a cold stone rock that looked over a glittering moonlit lake. The breeze was gentle as it blew past them. Flowers, trees, the dark midnight sky floated around them as she slowly opened her eyes with a smile. "This is much better." She said.

Oni looked to her, "that's because your listening to your physical self, the darkness will always try to demand control that's always going to be like that but what ill teach you is to somewhat deafen yourself to its voice, you cannot completely ignore it. because if you do you'll loose yourself, balance is tricky but its what is needed. have you ever seen the light? I'm not talking as in what everyone thinks is good, but what simply is. I know you've seen the darkness I think its time to see the light what do you think?"

She looked into his eyes, a small smile creeping through her. She nodded. "Yes... I'm beginning to grow tired of darkness, show me the light."

Oni smiled and stood, "control arc release to level 1 the Cromwell approval is activated, situation s releasing final control locks." he sent a message explaining to Integra what was going on so she wouldn't worry. he looked to her and a spark of light started from the center of his body and grew outwards into his light form, he looked to her, "as I know the darkness so to do I know the light so to I am the light so to I am the darkness so to I become grey."

Integra looked up for a moment and smiled softly. Go ahead, Oni.. Just don't get yourself into any trouble.

Demoni took a step back as the light flooded her eyes. She held her hand up for a moment, covering her eyes for a moment. It was so bright. After a moment, she let her hand fall to her side and looked to him. It was like he was a pure being of light. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was an angel. She took a step closer, only one other step. "How can you...? How did... Wow."

"when you know the darkness the light and the balance between much is possible. this is the light, if you can know this you can become that which you aspire to be." he slowly returned to his human form, he sighed and sat back tired from the transformation.

She smiled to him. "Takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?" She took a breath for a moment and looked up to the moon that she had created. "You say it will be difficult, but that only makes me want to do it more.." She looked down. "...when can we start?"

Oni looked to her, "yes, my physical body is a harsh thing, it does not like it when I go to far one way or the other, although it is easier to become the darkness, you saw it in the streets, with Mr. Anderson." he stood, "we start now." Oni spent the rest of the night teaching her the basics of the training just as the one before him had done. That night so long ago.


	11. Chapter 11

Oni looked over to Demoni. She had been doing well. "Now we train the body, to follow the mind, you see right now your body is leading, separation is good but you cannot do this in battle, now you must teach your mind to be the leader even in battle conditions. Come let's go to the gym." He stood and walked out.

Demoni cocked a brow and closed her eyes, everything disappeared and they were now back into her room. She stood and looked to Oni. "Alright," she said. "Let's go then."

He walked into the gym and got out two wooden staffs he handed one to Demoni and kept one for himself, "this isn't going to be a sparing session, we will practice form, while we do this after I teach you the basic form, you will talk to me, about anything you wish, about the training about concerns you have anything you wish but you must remain speaking and performing the forms this will serve as a simple way of making your brain work at the same time as your body, then we can teach you to lead your body with your mind, think of your mind to be an extension of you, merely as another part, you can lead with either, think of it this way, it is better to have 2 ways of fighting rather than one, therefore if you loose one you still have the other, understand?" He taught her the basic staff form

She nodded and looked into his eyes. She got herself into the basic form and held the staff tightly, but not too tight. "I'm ready." She said. "Whenever you wish to begin."

He began moving in parallel to her movements as they stood side by side teaching her the movements in this form "now begin. remember keep talking and keep going, right now it doesn't matter how fast or slow you move, just that you move keep your form correct and talk."

She nodded and only a moment after he stopped, she began. "I must ask you a question... It's been rolling around in my head for a while…" She was still moving, perfectly in sync with him. "Why did you offer me a place in this organization... really?"

Oni smiled, "Ah, but that's getting me to talk now isn't it, but I will answer your question, because I saw you for who and what you really are, a person who needed help, a person who was tired, and a person that has great potential, everyone needs a place to rest to regain their strength a place where you no longer have to run, a place even for a moment where no shadows fall."

Demoni nodded. "I see." She paused. "Another question... Did you know about me before that first night? I know you knew about me last night... You couldn't miss it… But, did you know about me before you gave me the folder... Everything? And if you did… I'm surprised. Most people would freak out."

Oni looked to her, "yes, and yes I know then again, most people want to either kill me lock me away for another 20 years or they run screaming from me, because of what I am, you see the important thing is to know who someone is, the what does not matter." he continued moving.

She smiled softly, continuing to move, the pace had gotten a little faster. "Good point…" She said. "Too bad it is rare for people to follow that..."

Oni nodded, "indeed, now let me ask you a question, "why did you accept, I know your no fan of organizations or England for that matter, why did you accept my offer?" He increased the speed a bit more seeing if she could keep up and keep her mind working at the same time.

She looked over to him, still keeping the pace, still keeping herself in motion. "Because I knew I needed at least some help… They were so many of them, sometimes I'd wear myself out so bad that I wouldn't be able to get out of there… and only more and more would come. There was only one time when I'd thought I'd never get out, but... it doesn't matter. This life is dangerous and I knew I couldn't do it by myself. You're right..." She said. "I am no fan of Organizations... at all. American, British, Australian... But, it would have been better having someone order me than dying and becoming a vampire… or something worse."

Oni looked to her "yeah I understand." they continued on with that for a few hours and oni stopped, "well I think we've done enough for tonight, you're free to do as you wish for the remainder of the hours, next lesson begins at sunset." he nodded and threw the staff back into its rack; he walked back downstairs and decided to go see Seras, so he looked around wondering where she was.

Seras sighed heavily, plopping herself down on the bed just getting back from one of the missions. It wasn't that bad, but they still had to take care of it right away. The freaks seemed to be getting worse and worse that it was almost scary. Heh, almost. She let go of fear a long time ago. There are a very many few things she feared because if you fear something or someone that distracts you from doing what you needed to do. She took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes. She could still taste the blood on her tongue from the packet. She had been a lot more careful with drinking it and she was sure they had tested all of them before actually giving it to them. For a moment, she wondered how Integra dealt with Demoni's... behavior.

Demoni nodded to him and let the bottom of the staff touch the ground. For a moment, after making sure he left she closed her eyes. She smiled as the apparition appeared in front of her. "Are you doing better?" The little girl asked.

Demoni smiled. "A bit… I am sorry I snapped at you." It seemed a bit strange to be apologizing to yourself, but… hey... it had to be done.

"It's alright," the little girl smiled and quickly faded away as Demoni continued to practice.

Oni knocked on Seras's door and walked in, "hey, how'd it go? I heard you were dispatched on a mission?"

Seras slowly opened her eyes and smiled up to him. "It went fine. It was about 20 freaks... Nothing too big, well, now anyway. If you would have asked me the same question a few months ago, I would have said a bit more about it." She pushed herself up, now just sitting on her bed. "How is Demoni?" She asked; sincere worry in her voice.

Oni nodded, "your right, I suppose I am just wondering if when the time comes she'll be able to resist the darkness, but on a different note, have you found out that I think I finally killed Anderson?" the thought of his end brought a smile to his face.

Seras smiled. "I have heard... But, do you really think so? Even through the worse, he's still came out alive. I hate him, so much..." She took a breath. "I'd be happy to see him dead."

oni nodded, "well lets do a little math here, hmm 7 shots from my particle beam rifle+ one collapsing building + the ammakaru ryu noheromeki + barbecue 1 dead Judas."

She laughed. "Good point. I think the only good thing about him was… that no matter what you did to him, he just kept coming back for more." She smiled. "Pathetic." She looked back to the floor for a moment.

Oni looked to her, "yeah he's like one of those things I've seen on the TV those big little blow up clowns, that wear the most hideous outfits and no matter how many times you hit them they keep coming back. that description fits him pretty well actually, stupid, badly dressed, and keeps coming back, yup that pretty much describes him alright." he laughed as he stood, "do you want to go do something? I've been thinking that we haven't had much chance to actually go and have any fun aside from work that is, and there are a few hours until sun up so..." his words trailed off.

Seras smiled and looked back up to him. She was tired, yes, but he was right. "Sure... I think a celebration is in order." She smirked. "Where would you like to go?" She looked into his eyes and her smile widened, ear to ear.

Oni considered for a while and he snapped his fingers, "got it." They appeared on the tallest structure in all of London, it was a clear night and they could see the whole of the city. "how's this for starters?"

She smiled and looked across the city. "Heh, it's good…" She smiled and looked up to the moon. The breeze moved some of her hair into her face. "It's been a very, very long few days." She said with a small smile. "I hope the next few days are a bit better. Don't you agree?" She looked over to him.

Oni nodded, "yes very much so." he looked into the sky feeling a drop on his head, "ami, and here I was just wishing it would rain, just not literally, its a saying, it means I wish everything would stop for just a while, you see in old days battles were sometimes delayed by rain, its odd that the universe would grant my wish literally and not figuratively." he smiled and tipped his head back watching the rain come back."

She smiled and looked up, feeling a drop drip to her cheek. She smiled. "Yeah, well... sometimes that's how it works. That's why people say be careful what you wish for." She chuckled and closed her eyes, feeling the rain grow a little heavier. "I used to think, when I was a child that God was crying when it rained." She laughed. "I was so naive, back then."

Oni laughed, "So say we all, when I was a child we were told that ami was a sign of good things to come, good crops renewal of the earth, and it was granted by the emperor, it was a gift from him to all of his people. But its starting to get heavy lets go elsewhere any suggestions?"

She smiled and looked back to the moon for a moment. "Sure..." She closed her eyes and smiled. They quickly appeared in a building, the moonlight still rushing through the glass ceiling. "I found this place a long time ago... I don't even know what it is... But I know it's beautiful." She smiled. "Keeps us from the rain, but not the moonlight."

Oni looked around and saw the place deserted, with a wave of his hand the candelabra along the wall were lit to provide a soft glow to the room, "this is nice." 2 chairs appeared and he sat down.

Seras smiled softly. "Yeah, I like it." She sat down and closed her eyes for a moment. "This is nice… We should do this more." The pitter-patter of the raindrops was in the background.

Oni looked to her and smiled, "yeah I know, I wonder what our lives would be like without the Hellsing organization, without the war's and the battle's the ability to live our lives freely and to make our own way's through the great journey that is existence. do you ever wonder about that?"

"All the time..." She said. "The only thing I know to be true, only if the Hellsing Organization was non-existent, would be that I would be dead. Pfft, well… not in a good way." She laughed. "A lot more people would be too. I think about all the lives we have saved, all the things that we have done... and it makes me smile. I wonder where the rest of us would be if we didn't have this organization. Where you would be, where Integra would be, where Walter would be... Demoni, and the rest of them. If things that have happened occurred anyway, even if we weren't there to stop it? Would everything that has happened to us up 'til now happen to someone else? Who knows..."

Oni looked to her, "yeah there are good things about being where we are when we are and why we are but I don't know, I know there are bad things too, perhaps less for you but... " his voice drifted off as he looked to the seals on his hands and the memory of that time came back. "I truly wish these things were gone, I don't need them, its just to make the rest of the people more comfortable, I wonder if Integra would feel the same way she does if these were suddenly gone... its just a rather interesting thing, in a way I chose to do this and in another, I really had no choice."

Seras looked over to him. "I'm sure that if Integra could, she'd take them off." She gave a comforting smile to him. She looked away for a moment. "It wouldn't be Integra that had a problem with it, it would be the others... Some of the soldiers are still afraid of you," she couldn't help but smile. "I think they are a little bit of me now too.. It's kind of funny." She laughed. "It's the Knights and maybe even the Queen." She sighed.

Oni looked to her, "that's good, some of them are morons and some were pawns for the roundtable, and as for Integra she could take these off at any time she wants to, but she doesn't, I understand why I just... wish it was different, it's going to be interesting with the formation of the new council. I can't wait to meet them and heh see what they're made of, " he gave a mischievous smile that would probably send any normal person running down the street.

"Uh oh.." Seras laughed. "I know what that little grin means.. Don't scare them shitless like Sir Island, please?" She laughed. "It was pretty funny, but... I think it would be good if they would actually pick a person that's on our side this time. It was hard on Integra and us when we had them screaming at us for every single thing we did.. Even if it was right.." She turned back to look at the moon. She swallowed hard, seeing Ferguson shot all over again. "I hope they're all rotting away right now..." She said.

Oni nodded "I know I just get bored, this long existence is sometimes great and other times, well lets just say I look for entertainment wherever it is and if its not there, I make it, but there are things that make this worth seeing, like you and Integra and even this country, its interesting to watch it all unfold, knowing what I know, were chroniclers of history, and guardians of now, that is our true role, to maintain order in the world for the most part. these freaks undermine that throw off the balance and well royally screw stuff up, that's why it's our job servants of Hellsing or no to get rid of this trash, as they're not fit to walk the nights."

She nodded. "Yeah..." There was a small pause. "I'm glad we're here though.. I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled.

Oni nodded, "yeah it's nearly dawn, and we should head home." he waved putting the candle's out and the chairs away, he teleported them back to Hellsing and after saying goodbye to Seras walked up to give Integra the report on Demoni.

Seras smiled and she plopped herself down on the bed and slowly closed her eyes. She gave another small smile and turned on her side, letting the top of the coffin fall over her.


	12. Chapter 12

Integra had been working all day and night and she was finally done, but she was sure there was more paperwork waiting for her. She turned her chair around and looked out the window as the rain slid down the window, blurring everything on the outside. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes softly, only resting them.

Oni stepped through the wall and saw Integra sleeping, well almost, he turned and looked to the picture of her father and couldn't help but think, why'd you do it old man, out of fear? A need for control, you just wanted to replace one tool with another, and I was caught in the middle.

((Flashback))

__

Oni looked to Alucard his gun held up towards his face, "You're very powerful I admit your skills as a class a vampire, but its time for you to die now, control arc release to level 1" Oni watched his transformation and smiled, "I see, you're darkness incarnate, well darkness its time to meet the light!" oni transformed into his light form and Alucard backed up, "what the hell are you? You can't be a vampire, but it doesn't matter because you're going to..." he looked down as a large spear of light was thrust into him. He looked down and then back to oni, "impossible, simply impossible." Those were his last words as he ashed away. Oni transformed back to his human form and looked around as Arthur and Walter watched astonished, 5 agents surrounded him. They raised their guns and prepared to fire but Arthur ordered them to stop, oni looked to him, "Thank you for your kindness I am glad you are an honorable person, I am sorry for the loss of your warrior but he left me no choice, I am sorry but I really must be..." Arthur spoke, "I want him alive subdue him and bring him in." Oni looked to him as the agents raised their guns again, "you bastard, you cowardly scum you would do this after an honorable match between me and your strongest defender? for this you shall die!" he attacked the solders but he was much weakened, an hour and 19 solders later they brought him in bound in a leather straightjacket with symbols written all over them to restrain his power, they lay him down on a stone floor deep within the bowels of the Hellsing mansion, they drew the symbols and prepared the place well, Arthur stepped in and looked to him, "You will be bound to the Hellsing house to protect mankind and to repent for your sins against humanity you horrible stinking monster, be happy you're very lucky I didn't have you killed there and then." oni looked to him, "you bastard, I would rather die than serve you and have no doubt I will kill you, I swear it, and then I will be free, and then I will make the rest of England pay for your arrogance and treachery." Arthur looked to him and scowled, then he began chanting in ancient Latin, and the rest was history."

((End Flashback))

He was used a few times then tossed in the box for 20 years. he looked down a scowl on his face for the curse Arthur gave him, he was half tempted to rip the painting off the wall and incinerate it.

Integra slowly opened her eyes with a small whimper and yawned. She had no idea Oni was in there as she turned and started to work on the paperwork again. She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair for a moment. "Ugh... Damn paperwork." She gave a small smile. It slowly faded as she looked up to see Oni before her father's picture. Her eyes squinted. "Oni?" She said.

Oni nodded and turned to her, "yeah I wanted to let you know that the training with Demoni is going at an acceptable pace that's all didn't mean to wake you." with that he phased through the wall, back into his room he lay down to sleep within his coffin.

Integra blinked. "Uh.. I di---..." He left before she could say a word. She sighed heavily and looked back down her paperwork. She was happy that the training was going well, but she could tell something was bothering her. She wasn't that out of the loop. She rested her head on her palm... Once he decided to tell her about it, he would. She hated to force things on people... hated it. That's why since childhood she simply asked for people to do things.. Even when she did, she hated herself for doing it. She sighed, and she quickly fell asleep once more before she knew it.

Demoni had stayed up all night, practicing what Oni had taught her. She sighed heavily and started walking back towards her room. Some of the soldiers were just coming down, getting ready for a mission Sir Integra had probably just sent them on, or something else. She closed her eyes for just a moment and jumped, hearing someone's voice behind her. She snapped her head around, seeing no one. No! Don't hurt me... It was her own weak voice and she shivered hearing it again and again... It was the day she first woke up, afraid of everything.. everyone... She looked up and blinked, seeing what seemed to be a mirage of faces.

"What.. the hell?" She dropped everything and stood firm in the middle of the corridor. Faces, faces.. So many faces.. I can see you... I can-- feel you..

She clenched her fists and watched as one of them passed her. It was him. "Bastard!" He turned towards her as she grabbed him up and threw him down the hall, knocking over most of them. "I only want him.. The rest of you, GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed and they did, fearing what would happen if they did stay. She looked down, seeing that his leg was broken. "Hurt already? We've just gotten started!"

"Please, don't hurt me!" He said.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID THAT ONE DAY! WHAT DID YOU DO THEN? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME THEN?" Her mind had thrown the logic from everything. Who cared why he, this doctor from so long ago, was here? Who cared? He was going to die! He was going to die!

Her shadow fell over him as her eyes turned a complete black. Everything that Oni had taught her up 'til now was like a leaf blowing in the wind in the back of her mind. It was gone -- disappeared right when she saw his face. It was him.. the one that hurt her; the one that tortured her.. Electricity, fire, water, everything you could think of.. He.. Hurt.. Her.. and now She.. would hurt him.

She screamed loudly and the windows in the stone corridor were covered with shadows. The only light was the red glow from the tattoos on her arm and her back. "I WANT YOUR SOUL!!" She yelled. He started crawling away, she could smell his fear, smell his tears. "Don't run away..." She said, the angelic voice pouring through her lips. "It'll only hurt more." She stepped closer calmly and laughed a wicked chuckle.

A black ball of shadows started to form in her hand, the slices of darkness twisting around every single part of her leaving their ancient marks. "You should have let me die." She said. "You should have killed me along with my father!" The shadows raced towards the man lying on the floor, pinning him to the wall as it cut into his chest.. only a little bit.. cut into his throat, only a little bit... and shot through his wrists and the top of his feet, as if he was being crucified. She stood before him and smiled, watching his pain. "...Isn't this what you wanted? A perfect soldier for battle?"

Oni's eyes snapped open and he was moving he stepped in front of her and held her at bay, "I don't know what you think you see but he's not a doctor he's not the one that hurt you he's a Hellsing solder remember the way, remember the way, we are become grey darkness tempered by light, steel tempered by flame we stand between the candle and the star the light and the darkness." he hoped this worked he tried to free her of whatever nightmare plagued her.

She roared as the darkness pulled her away. "You'd do the same if you saw that bitch you turned you again.. Wouldn't you?" Her eyes were completely red, almost as bright as his. The soldier fell to the ground, bleeding out like crazy and she fell against the wall -- the voices around her and the faces in her head crowding her. It was like she couldn't breathe. She clenched her fists and the wall behind her started to bleed shadows. "He has to be.." She said. "I saw it..." She looked back to the person that she thought was the doctor that had hurt her, but... it was a soldier. She blinked and looked back up to Oni.

Oni made sure she wouldn't launch at any others and then rushed over to the phone, "medical ward prepare to receive injured code black" he rushed over to the solder and teleported him to the medical ward he turned to her and said, "are you alright now?

She didn't answer, cursing at herself.. destroying herself mentally. What the hell was that? She still had that chill, and she didn't know why.. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall to her chest. He... was that doctor... Coat, and everything.. She even looked right into his eyes, and they were those eyes... She touched him, she smelled him... She could even taste his sweat. "...I could have.. killed him.." She whispered softly.

Oni looked into her eyes, "but you didn't, I don't know what happened to you but we will fix this together, I promise I will help you alright?" He looked around wondering how long it would be until Integra came down

Demoni shot her head up. "We don't know that yet." She slowly looked back down and closed her eyes. "I-I don't know... why... it happened. I saw his face, and its like I lost all control." She hid the tears behind her eyes and forced them down as she swallowed hard. She would not cry... Not now, not ever.

An evil smile had curled up Walter's lips as he walked towards Integra's office with her tea. It may have looked like Walter, but was not. He knocked on the door softly, and stepped inside, seeing Integra laying her head down on the desk. "Sir Integra.." He said and placed the tray right next to her.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up to Walter. "Thank you, Walter."

"My pleasure, Miss." He answered and stepped back watching her. He didn't know when he'd do it, but he knew it would have to be soon.. Demoni was fun to play with, oh, yes... A great distraction. Integra reached for her coffee, took a sip, and immediately started to feel the effects of the small bit of sedative in her drink. He smiled..

That was just in case something went wrong. It would give him enough time to escape. He stepped closer and caught Integra's head, looking down into her eyes. His flashed a red, and Integra started to say something but were immediately cut off by the feeling creeping through her. Her eyes flashed as well, her body, mind, and spirit now completely in his control. "I... am your Master.."

He turned just as another knock came at the door. "What is it?" He laid Integra against the chair. Her eyes were wide open. She was now just a puppet, a pawn in his game of Chess.

"There was an attack--"

"I already know... Sir Integra shall be down in a moment." He turned back to Integra. "You will go down there, and listen to what he says.." He stepped closer. "Order him to kill Demoni... No excuses, no hesitation. Do it."

Integra immediately stood and walked towards the Med Bay as if nothing was wrong. She seemed normal...

Oni stood and said, "I want you to go back to your quarters spend the rest of the evening in meditation, if you can try to figure out what happened, use the techniques I taught you." He stood and proceeded to go to the med bay to check on the solder."

Integra's eyes were hard as she turned to see Oni walking into the Med bay. She sped up a little bit and met him right before he got to the soldier. "What happened?" She asked. "I won't tolerate this.." She crossed her arms and looked back over the soldier. It was pretty bad, but...

Demoni didn't look up, she just turned and headed for her room.. As soon as she got there, she shut the door and locked it. She sat on the edge of her bed, a tear finally falling down her cheek... Her heart pounded hard, so did her head.. Ugh.. That headache... What was wrong with her? Why would that happen? Another chill ran up her spine.. Dammit.. what was happening to her? Was she going crazy?

Oni looked to her and nodded, "to be honest I'm not sure, for some odd reason she saw the solder as one of the doctors that had tortured her, I don't know what could have altered her perceptual filters that much though, its not as if she's prone to random violence, but the doctors are a strong compulsory effects but it really doesn't add up its almost as if someone was performing mind control but I have had no time to perform a detailed scan. I would like to do so as well as perform a complete neurological exam including a cat scan and a M.R.I. of her pre frontal and occipital cortexes as they control perception and sight."

Integra looked back to him. "Why? So this can happen again.. This is the second time, Oni. If you can't control her, I suggest you get rid of her. She is dangerous, and I've already told you what would happen if this happened again..." She looked into his eyes. "We don't have any time.. Get rid of her.." She turned to walk out but paused for a moment, turning her head back towards him. "No excuses.. No hesitation.. Do it... That's an order." She turned and started walking again, out of the medical bay.. back towards the office where the Puppeteer was having the time of his life.

Oni looked to her and said, "look your not understanding... right ill discharge her form Hellsing but with your permission id like to work with her on my own time." he nodded and walked off not wanting to deliver the unhappy news.

Integra turned back around and eyed Oni for a moment. "No..." She said. Her voice was harsh, domineering and hateful. "Get.. rid of her... Kill her... I don't want to know she even existed after today.. Do you understand?"

Demoni was curled up into the corner of her bedroom, on the bed. She sighed heavily and looked up to the window which the moonlight was pouring through a little bit. The curtains waved in the wind... Why couldn't she just be normal? She stood and bathed in the moonlight. She looked down to her hands and sighed. "What happens now?"

The apparition of her smaller self appeared beside her, looking up at her. "I don't know." The little girl said.

"...None of us do..." She whispered.

Oni stopped and whipped around on his heel, "what? Integra what are you talking about? we do not kill those attempting to walk the path, and I certainly will not, if you want her gone from Hellsing fine, but killing her what are you talking about, you cannot ask me to do that and you never would what's wrong with you?" he looked at her incredulously and began to scan her mind trying to understand what she could possibly be thinking.

"I said, do it... No excuses.. No hesitation, Just.. do it. I order you to. You.. are my servant, you do as I say. Walking the path or not.. She is a danger to both herself and to others.. This organization, and our people."

Oni couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth this was the second time someone had acted completely strange today, oni closed his eyes expanding his field of vision trying to find out what was happening and why "I don't know who you are but you're not Integra your physical form may be but the thing that makes you -- you is missing or subdued what is going on Integra?"

"I am fine..." She turned to face him. "I am simply ordering you to get rid of a threat… I don't understand why you are so hard-pressed not to do this," she said as a smile twisted up her face. "Do it! Do it with your new toys Walter gave you. It will be a definite she will be dead with that thing." She looked into his eyes. He was making the vampire a bit nervous; he didn't want this to splash right back on him… It couldn't. He needed to do this. Integra stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Oni. "Please..." She said. "Just do it… and things will get back to normal? I promise." She said.

and oni found it was Walter but not Walter his telepathic pattern was way off he could start to see it now he stepped back from her and teleported to her office where Walter sat in his chair oni looked to him, "release Integra now! or I'll kill you where you sit," he pulled up his hydro weapon and began to try and break the link

Walter stood and smiled to Oni. "My dear, what are you talking about, Oni?" He looked so normal... He bowed to Integra and looked to Oni. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the hydro weapon pointed towards him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Oni looked to him, "Don't! you play with me and I will blow your head off, your psychokinetic readings are no where near the same, they're no longer human, they match vampire templates I've seen what are you and why are you impersonating Walter?" he pressed a button and the weapon charged, "now release Integra or I'll fire."

Walter's eyes grew dark and heavy. He let his head drop for a moment and the microfilament wires raced from his fingers. He smiled and they quickly wrapped around Oni, closing tightly. "What are you going to do, Kill me? I have done nothing wrong. I have simply been a servant to our dear Sir Integra… You come to threaten me, yet I have done nothing wrong.. When your newest pet has almost killed one of our best agents." The wires tightened. "I kid you not, I will kill you if I have to." He smiled evilly, knowing now the gig was up.

Integra looked to Walter and then to Oni, slapping his hands away from her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Walter glanced over to Integra which immediately stood straight and went to grab the gun from behind her desk. She pointed it directly towards Oni -- a distance in her eyes, like she wasn't there… Just as it has been all along, but it was much worse now.

"…What are you going to do…? Even if you do kill me, what do you think it would do to her?" Integra's eyes flashed red. "Seeing your precious Walter dead, by your hands..? Would you let her pull the trigger?" He smiled.

His eyes narrowed. "…I have something better." He looked towards Integra and it looked like she was thrown into a tidal wave. She dropped the gun and reached for a book that was right beside her desk that had the symbol that Oni had on the seals... She looked right towards him and a wicked smile traced up through her lips. "Abissius porta arrestavali et… Sini Aether-era hodie, Et coagmentatio ab iuxta solem cadentem."

Oni's mind raced, she was doing it not again, not again he couldn't go back there not again, he tried to overcome his fear as he only new he had seconds left before all power was stripped away he spoke quickly to Seras, Seras Victoria listen to me very closely I need you to take Demoni and go Walter is possessed by a vampire and he's taken control of Integra, this is my last order as your master, take Demoni and RUN! Go... find... Velin.. he ... will ... help you now run now!" and then all he knew was an odd sort of darkness one he knew only too well and for the first time in a long time he was scared.

Seras popped her eyes open -- she had been sleeping for only a few minutes just coming in from one of the missions that… Walter, had sent her on. "Fuck!" She threw herself up. "Yes, my Master… I promise." She didn't know if he could hear her, but… She knew it was up to her now. She closed her eyes and appeared in Demoni's room.

"Come with me." She said. "We need to get you out of here.." She looked down to her Vipers, making sure they were loaded. "They'll kill you if we don't get you out of here.. Oni's been sealed."

Demoni's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Seras rushed towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her as they both disappeared and appeared about a half a mile from the mansion.. Goddammit, what was happening? Walter… Was he? No, he couldn't have… Something had to have happened and Integra, why would she seal Oni? All she knew was that she'd have to find this man that helped them before, Velin, and save them all.

Her heart was aching, leaving Oni behind in this condition. _I'll be back for you, Master. I'll return for you. _She was afraid… Really scared.


	13. Chapter 13

Velin sat in a chair in his home he read a book old and powerful he felt a shudder flow through out the city and himself he looked up understanding at once he went into a room that helped him see things more clearly he put his hand on a flat stone and the room light up showing everything that had happened the two running from the Hellsing mansion and the panic of the rest of the vampire community at least those that were on Oni's and his side, the rest didn't know and couldn't care there would be a meeting now he knew that, soon the hunt would begin England was no longer safe he had to get everyone out they would find Oni's things and in time decipher them and then they would all have to leave and not come back, this was the beginning of the end, and all from one. And no one could stop it.

Velin looked to the two running he turned and focused and then there stood Seras Victoria and Demoni, "I'm sorry it was so abrupt but it had to be done. Please come with me." He stepped out of the smaller room into the living room, "this as you've guessed by now is my home, and as long as it is here you are welcome to seek refuge here, so long as the refuge lasts."

Seras swallowed hard and looked to him. "T-thank you." She followed him out into the living room, leaving Demoni there for only a moment wondering what exactly had happened. Demoni looked over to Velin, then back down to the ground for a moment. "What are we going to do?" She asked. She knew something was wrong, she knew it. Why didn't she see it? Oh, she knew why… because she was too caught up in her own damn anger and retribution. She sighed heavily.

Seras still hand a hand on the Viper, her fingers wrapping around it tightly. "We need to go back there… as soon as possible and stop him. Walter wouldn't do this -- I know it. And… Integra? God… help us." She said.

Velin looked to them and sat down, "no you need to calm down first, we cant simply march into Hellsing headquarters and eliminate one of the former high members, and there are other things to consider, the high council will have a meeting soon, you see oni wasn't only working for Hellsing, he was our leader, he and others taught me and many others the path, we are a society that exists within the vampire society that follows the rules oni has laid out, we are watchers protectors we hold the balance between the light and the darkness, oni convinced Integra that we were not a threat, in fact in the past we've helped Hellsing with these freak infestations, but now that oni is sealed, and the vampire is so deeply imbedded in Hellsing they'll find us and London will no longer be safe. we all have to leave."

Demoni looked up to him, her eyes hard. "...No... Don't leave." She said. "It wouldn't be right to just leave him there. I could..." She paused and sighed. "...It's hard to explain." She looked up to Seras, feeling kind of uncomfortable. She knew him better, but... she could see something that no one else could or at least that's what she thought. "...I could see the fear in his eyes... when... He shouldn't be sealed, if anything... I should be. I feel like this happened because of me. I started it, I want to end it. We don't know what's going through his mind in the isolation of that seal." It gave her cringes just thinking about it. "I know you know him more… than I do, but... I... Like I said, it's hard to explain. Someone like that does not deserve any of this."

"I have enough ammo on me to take care of anyone that tries to stop me and I am sure you know of who and exactly what I am... They won't be able to stop me. I need to help him…" She said, looking away. She felt guilty, she felt as if she was the cause... and she wouldn't let him suffer for her. "If… that man has hypnotized Sir Integra or whatever… we need to figure out how to reach her in another way. Meditation, psyche… Something!" She looked up into Velin's eyes. "I'm going to go there, whether I have your support or not." She didn't need a lot of weapons, she didn't need anything but her own will, and the darkness and light within her.

Velin looked to her, I know what your talking about and no he doesn't he's the last person that does, but if we go in now we'll be slaughtered, we have to get out of England then send an elite team in to assassinate Walter Dolnez, with that Integra should return to normal, if you go tonight you will be killed, give us time, a week on the outside and ill get you a team and put you on it but we cant act this rashly it will ensure your death, trust me and give me a little time, once we leave England and set up a new command post we'll go in and take him out."

Demoni stood. "No, you don't understand." She sighed. "I will give you a day.. if that isn't enough time.. Tough shit. It'll give me enough time to get ready. Oni's taught me more than one thing.. Nothing is impossible." She turned to face Velin. "I've already been dead once.. It's not that bad... plus, I won't stay like that for long." A smile traced up her lips. "...I trust you... I do, and... well, that's something rare. But Oni trusts you, so I trust you. I want to do it myself. I want to.. Please, just... let me. Even if I do die, it won't be anything wasted. At least I tried.. I just can't.. sit here and do nothing!"

Seras looked into Demoni's eyes and blinked... She was going to say something, but... obviously nothing would stop her. She stood, and looked into Velin's eyes.

Velin sighed, "you do know you're completely and totally insane right? alright ill get a team together in one day, I don't know how but ill manage, I have to go meet with the council and convince them to do the impossible." with that he disappeared.

"She's right about one thing.. We can't sit here and do nothing." She smiled to him. "...I will do whatever you tell me to... Anything, just tell me... and I will." She looked into Velin's eyes once again. "Thank you..."

Demoni smiled. "I know.. Great, isn't it?" She nodded to him as he disappeared and turned, waiting.. She could feel Seras's stare on her back, piercing her almost. "...Do you really think we can do it...?"

"Do you?" Seras asked with a smile.

Demoni turned around, her eyes glowing a bright red. "Hell yeah.."

Velin stood in the council chamber of the 9 and spoke, "the evacuation is important but we must try this first, we owe Satai oni nothing less, if the attack fails, we evacuate, it will take them time to find and locate us if Walter's not dead by then, well leave." one of the men spoke up, "I do feel in debt to oni as we all do, but the safety of our people must take priority, Hellsing is ruthless, and deadly have we forgotten the time of Alucard? we were hunted like common street trash, with no care for anything, we must leave lest we fall pray to some other thing Hellsing unleashes." Velin sighed, "this is merely a way of protecting our people, just give it time one night after we assemble the force and we will know one way or the other." they nodded and disappeared.

Velin reappeared in the room and said, "well it took convincing but a team is being assembled our best warriors, we attack in 2 days I can do no better you simply have to wait.

Demoni looked over to him with a smile. "Good... I'll be ready." She closed her eyes softly and turned back to face the wall. She looked down to her hands.. She knew she could do this.. If not for anyone else but Oni. He taught her, he saved her.. not only from everything and everyone else, but herself as well. She slowly opened her eyes. "...Your best warriors... Two days. Thank you, Velin." She said softly. "...Really, th-thank you."

Seras smiled to Demoni, then up to Velin. "Yes... We will both be ready and I wanted to say thank you for saving the both of us... earlier.. I am sure this is the same bastard that.. poisoned us. I have no doubts."

Velin nodded and said, "it is nearly sunrise so we should all go to sleep and there is no thanks necessary I owe oni more than one." He walked off and showed them their rooms, before heading to his own.

Demoni nodded and walked into the bedroom Velin had shown her. She... was happy that they supported her in this, that they... actually liked her idea. She closed the door softly and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. "It all starts with choice Demoni, everything in this world starts with choice, it may not end in choice but... well that's the way the universe rolls I suppose." She smiled softly.. She had made her choice and whether that choice would lead to Purgatory, she really didn't care. As long as she saved Oni, and saved this.. world from chaos.. She would be happy, no matter what torture the Devil could dish out.. She had been through his worse, so anything else.. was Child's play.

She closed her eyes for a moment, a feeling rushing over her as the black cross around her neck started to glow like black fire. She took a deep breath, pain and a wave of... Well, she didn't know how to explain it. She was actually beginning to realize what he had said.. it was all true. To let go of the darkness, to fall into the light. It wasn't painful, it was difficult.. but it was the best feeling in the world. She closed her eyes and the cross stopped glowing, just a shade lighter and a bit closer to that of a grey hue.

Velin awoke the next night, he stepped into the living room, and sat down, he knew she wouldn't like this, and taking her with him, for the first time should be something for oni to do but... that's the way it was, he would have to take her even though she wouldn't want to go." he sighed and sat back.

Seras hadn't slept a wink that night.. thinking about what happened and what could and probably would happen. She sighed heavily and stepped from her temporary bedroom and raked her hair back from her eyes. She looked up, seeing Velin sitting down on his couch and gave a soft smile to him. "...Hello.." She said and came over, sitting across from him with silence on her lips.

Velin looked to her and simply said, "good evening." he paused for a moment before continuing but he would need to before Demoni awoke, "I know this is an uneasy subject but it must be discussed, you have not taken blood for the last 5 days am I correct? I need you in top physical condition if were to take out Walter and save Integra, so as I have not had any in 7 days I will accompany you, I know several high crime areas that would be good places to start." Velin looked to her wondering if she understood

She sighed heavily. "...I understand." She said, though reluctant. "I just-..." She paused and sighed again. "...I see. I know you are right, though I had to admit it."

Velin stood, "very well we should head out the team should be here shortly" he approached her and they teleported to a roof somewhere in the city after a moment the sounds of screaming and pleading for help reached their ears, he headed off in that direction, he landed on the roof and looked down, 5 or so men were attempting to rape a woman, and kill a man she was with, "There are you ready?'

Seras looked up to him and cocked a brow, her fangs slowly escaping behind the thin lips. She jumped down in an instant and threw most of the men from the woman and the other man. "Now, now, now..." She said and pounced on one of them, draining them almost immediately. They screamed, louder and louder.. She made him feel what it was like to be a victim.. And obviously, by the look on his face, and the look in his now dead eyes, he didn't like it very much.

Velin launched from the roof and intercepted a few of the running one's "Good evening gentlemen, time to die." he slammed one into the wall while he grabbed another draining him quickly and then did the same to the other before returning to the roof and waiting.

Seras turned to the woman and the man they had both just saved, her eyes were the only thing visible in the darkness of the alleyway. She stepped closer for one second, hearing both of their heartbeats in her head and smiled. The smell of fear drifted through her nostrils and it was just so... fervently captivating. She stepped closer to the woman one more time and the woman backed away...

Seras pulled herself back and growled. "Go... Take him.. with you.. GO!" She screamed and the woman jumped, doing so. Seras closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.. The blood was getting to her. She looked up to Velin. "...Anymore bastards to hunt down and kill?"

Velin looked to her, "if you are still thirsty yes." he couldn't help but smile, "he has taught you well, hasn't he?" they headed towards another place where evil was being done.

Seras looked up to him. "…Yes," she looked back towards the horizon. "He's taught me a lot. Even with only a few months to a year I've been there." Her body was still calling, lusting for more and more and more. Her fists were clenched tightly. She knew this was a bad thing -- they couldn't afford for her to go nuts right now and she was afraid that it would happen.

She paused for a moment, turning her head slowly. "Hmmm…" She smiled wickedly and jumped into action. Only a minute later, pouncing and immediately killing a drug-dealer that was walking through the darkness of the streets. That… was not a good idea, especially tonight.

Velin looked to her as she pounced on the drug dealer, and after she was done looked to her, "better?"

She reached up and wiped the blood from her lips, licking her fingers until no blood was visible. She looked up to him and shrugged. "...Sort of." She swallowed hard, she could still hear the heartbeat of the city. She closed her eyes for a moment. "...I think we need to go back..." She said. "I don't think... it would be a very good idea to have me here any longer." She said. "My strength as at maximum, but my body craves more," she looked up into his eyes. "And to tell the truth, I don't have the will to hold it back right now."

Velin nodded and said, "I understand when we return I will show you a meditation room." he teleported them back and showed her the room, "stay there as long as you need

Seras stepped inside and nodded. "Thank you, Velin." She smiled to him softly and stepped in a bit further. She closed her eyes just as she approached the middle of the room and immediately, she was somewhere else where all was well. There was no fear, no hatred and no worries... Oni was fine, as was Integra and Walter. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes and smiling to Velin. "This place is a lot better. It's like immediate relief."

Velin nodded and said, "yes it is we are removed from the city streets, from the lives of those people far below ours is an existence free from the bondage of humanity free from country religion war, all that which existence once was," he smiled and sat down waiting for the rest of the team.


	14. Chapter 14

Demoni opened her eyes slowly -- her dreams were of those haunting nights, but she'd have to deal with them later. She had tried not to let them bother her, because that's exactly what they were: dreams and they couldn't hurt her any more. She took a deep breath and smiled, tucking in all the weapons that she had brought back into a hidden position and held the katana tightly. She stepped from the bedroom and walked down the corridor into the living room. She hoped that team was here, because... if they weren't, she was going to go alone and no one, not even God himself, could stop her.

Velin stood and looked to Demoni and Seras, "good evening this is the team…" he turned to them in turn as he said their name, "Drakal weapons specialist, Cara sniper, T'ran martial arts expert and last but not least me, team leader and magic specialist."

Demoni stepped forward and looked into each of their eyes and smiled to Velin. "I'm glad we could get you..." She said. "Do you have a plan of... entrance, or do we do it the old fashion way... Blowing shit up as loud as possible?" She smiled.

Seras cocked a brow and crossed her arms. They all looked very qualified and she was sure they all were. "...Thank you… all of you, for coming so early. We need to do this as quickly as possible. These are our own men, and I would like no casualties… but I don't think that's going to happen." She sighed.

Velin sighed, "no were going for a stealth entrance," with that he tapped something on his table and a 3d model of the Hellsing mansion down to the inch appeared, he laid out an extensive plan for the entrance assassination and if need be exit, "well what do you think?"

"It's good," Seras said, stepping forward. Demoni had a smirk on her face. "Your plan is good… Let's follow it and hope for the better, but prepare for the worse."

Drakal spoke up smiling, "that's why I'm also an explosives expert" Velin and the rest of the team laughed as the map disappeared, then we go now." They proceeded to the Hellsing mansion and sat across the street on the top of the building Cara set up her rifle and zoomed in relaying information on guard position and the targets location, "I see him but I can't get a clear shot, this isn't good, I think he's going to take out Integra!"

the fake Walter stood and looked to his puppet he grabbed up a gun and said, "well it seems that I have this place under total control I don't need you anymore and neither does my master, goodbye bitch, I hope you like hell" he pulled up the gun and began to squeeze the trigger when he thought of something, he pulled the gun away and thought for a minuet.

Cara relayed the info and said, "We don't have long and I still can't get a target lock I recommend plan B commence infiltration" Velin nodded and said, "alright let's go in."

Velin appeared beside her, "I thought we were keeping the body count low?" He moved on followed by the rest of the group, they finally entered the main room and saw the stairs leading up the only entrance into Integra's office, "here we go everyone ready?"

"I was..." Demoni said. "Guns plus me and bad puppet people don't make a good mix. Understand?" She looked into Velin's eyes. "They're in a better place anyway." She stepped in front of the door and slowly unsheathed the katana. "I'm ready," she said..

Seras nodded, grabbing the Vipers out, one in each hand. What was in there, she didn't know. But she'd kill anything and anyone that threatened Integra and the well-being of this organization and Oni -- it was her duty. "...I'm ready." A small smile drifted up both Demoni's and Seras's lips.

Velin nodded, "roger that." they moved up Velin Seras and Demoni while the other 3 secured the room they appeared in Integra's office and Walter bolted to his feet, "who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" he raised his gun and fired a few shots but they were deflected away, "Your time in this world is ended scum time to die." Velin extended his hand and the man was thrust into the wall.

Velin nodded, "so much for no casualties" he released the seal's on the doors and they burst open with gunfire Velin shielded them and the fight began."

As the door burst open, Demoni was right there, chopping away at the soldiers, left and right. It was like something else was inside of her. Gunfire and clangs and slashes of her katana were heard. That bastard was definitely controlling them... she could see it in their eyes as well. Like they were the ghouls, dead without even touching them. Some of them surrounded them, but they were quickly killed with an array of shadows. It was like the darkness was hungry for every thing it could get -- flesh, blood and bones were the only things on its menu tonight.

Seras was shooting them off, angry… hateful and filled with rage that she was again killing her own men -- her own people, HER soldiers dammit. Not his! Hers! Tears were forming at the point of her eyes, but she hid it well with rage

"KEEP FIGHTING…" Seras yelled over the chaos of noise. "We have to get to the medical bay, get the blood packet from Integra, and use it to release Oni… It's the only way." Demoni nodded. "...Alright." She said, turning and slicing one of their heads off. "Let's go then."

The rest of the solders fell unconscious and Velin sighed, "yeah lets go." they went to the med bay which by now was abandoned to the fridge with the blood in it, they found the one marked Hellsing, Integra and Velin looked to her, what do we do with this I don't know much about the blood seal."

Seras reached up and grabbed it. "I do…" She sighed heavily. "That wasn't all of our troops, I am sure there are more waiting for us. So, if you want to take a breather… go ahead now." Demoni had already left, making her way towards the dungeon where she knew they had stashed him away somewhere.. She didn't know where, exactly... but... she was sure she could find out.

Velin nodded, I actually was able to knock all the rest out, lets go." they arrived in the dungeon about the same time Demoni did, they approached the door with incantations and seals written upon it, "Demoni you should probably wait elsewhere, this will not be a good thing to witness he will most likely be angry and well worst case scenario he could be half insane." he looked to Seras and waited

Demoni was going to say something, but stopped. She nodded. "Alright..." She turned and started to walk down the corridor, bloody katana still in hand. Her eyes were fierce and hateful and would scare the living hell out of anyone that dared look into them.

Seras watched Demoni leave and looked back to the seal. She closed her eyes for a moment and ripped the packet open, temptation poking at her with all its might to just make her drink it, but instead she pressed her fingers into the crimson liquid and reached up, pressing her bloody fingers against the door.. She bit her lip, and stepped back, her mind throwing up a bunch of scenarios.. What would Oni really be like?

The door swung wide and there against the far wall lay oni, in a black leather straight jacket, his white hair was a tangled mess and he lay there as if merely a corpse. Velin took the blood and stepped forward putting the blood packet in front of his face, suddenly oni moved opening his mouth and extending his tongue down into the package and taking in a large amount, the room shook slightly as oni strained against his restraints and snapped them steam rolling from him he took the packet and drained it, his eyes returned red and fierce as he stood his hair covering his eyes and he launched forward screaming incoherently the room shook with the mere force put out when Velin stopped him, "I know my friend I know how you must feel but you must remember the way you must, we are become grey darkness tempered by light steel tempered by flame we are grey we stand between the candle and the star the light and the darkness." this didn't seem to help hardly at all as oni struggled against Velin with all his might.

Seras tried to help Velin hold back Oni. "Remember, Master!" She screamed. "You must keep back the darkness, you must become grey!" She closed her eyes and pushed him against the wall with all of her strength. "Remember that!" She looked up into his eyes. "Control is key!"

Demoni could feel the shaking of the stone mansion.. and she cringed slightly. She took a deep breath, sheathing her sword only the tip until she heard more footsteps behind her.. Not as much as last time, but... damn, she was in some deep shit. She turned slowly to see a group of red glowing eyes. "Well," she said, "this is going to be fun." She rushed towards them, cutting through the first line like butter. She closed her eyes and the darkness again came for its meals.. Screams of agony and fear echoed through the halls. She growled, she was almost done.. almost. She could feel wounds on her arms, but disregarded the pain because if she didn't well... She paused, feeling cold steel against her heaving chest. She looked up to the soldier that had a wicked smile spread across his face. "...Join your friends in death." He said, before pulling the trigger.

She shot across the hallway and landed on her side on the floor, a gaping whole in the middle of her chest.. so deep you could probably see through it. Her eyes were closed, she was still, and all was dark.

Oni lost what little control he had and threw Velin into the wall knocking him cold as if he were a leaf on the wind, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" was one of the 3 coherent words that were spoken, as he pushed forward wanting to leave here and never come back to escape and run away.

She growled and threw him against the wall, her own eyes burning with fire. "CALM DOWN!" Her voice was commanding. "Please... Don't be a monster, Master. Become grey. Balance.. Remember.." She was holding him so tightly, her nails started to dig into his arms. "Integra needs you! We need you! I need you! Get a hold of yourself..." She slammed him against the wall so hard it shook everything, including her insides. An amount of energy flew through her and she would use it if she had to... She wouldn't let Oni hurt anyone, nor himself. "WE NEED YOU, DAMMIT!"

Oni slowly stopped it took a while but he finally regained enough control to stop fighting, he fell to his knees on the ground "I need more I... Oh, god I hate this place, I hate this , to fall into darkness to be dead and not be able to stop it, I'm sorry I ... " Oni's voice cut off as the rage left him and was replaced with absolute fear and terror, the likes of which he had never felt before.

Seras fell along with him and wrapped her arms around him. "It wasn't her... She would never do that to you. Never -- not once, you know that. You don't need to apologize.. I know why... I understand why." She looked over to Velin and hoped he'd be okay. He looked up to Drakal... "Check him.. See if he's alright." She put all of her attention back on Oni. "...It wasn't your fault, it wasn't Integra's... It wasn't Walter's, it was that bastard vampire.." She shivered, feeling a wave of.. something filter over her. There was a growing feeling in her stomach. She hugged Oni tightly and pulled him back up. "We need to regroup.. and find him.. He has Integra, he's taken her." She put her hand to his cheek and raised his head to look into his eyes. "You're the strongest out of all of us. I know... that you can fight this.. and I knew you'd win over the darkness, even if you needed a little.. support."

Oni nodded, then the comment about Integra hit him, "what? he has Integra? Damn! I knew I should have split him in two when I first got in to Integra's office, alright lets just get out of here." he stood and as Drakal carried the unconscious Velin out they left and met back up in Oni's room he sat down and waited for Demoni.

Seras could feel something was wrong and she looked over to Oni. "...Can you reach her, or have you not established the link yet?" She looked into his eyes, her own filled with worry. She turned her head just as the noise of gunfire danced across the stone walls. "Shit..."

Oni looked to Seras, "don't tell anyone but I'm far to weak yet, Ah, crap well I'm not too weak to press a button, he found his hydro lance that he had stashed away, "lets go." they moved down the hall at a fair pace slow however considering how fast oni could normally move they turned the corner to find some guards standing over the corpse of Demoni, "no, you bastards! he raised his weapon and almost pulled the trigger but stopped and simply rendered them unconscious, "we will find him and make him pay." his voice cold and angry.

"Oh My God..." Seras growled and approached Demoni slowly. She could basically see through her chest. "Goddamnit..." She clenched her fists tightly and turned, her eyes burning a bright hatred and rage.. She walked off, wanting to kill anything and anyone that was in her way that even tried to stop her.

A loud breath echoed… and the walls screamed out loud as a black substance poured from each crevice, each crack, each whole. It raced towards Demoni's body quickly and crawled upon her like leeches, healing each wound they traced over. They all started to gather in the pit of her chest and you could hear her heartbeat begin to beat again.. First it was slow, then it became normal. The color returned to her skin, and the cross, though bloody, glowed with a grey hue so beautiful even the Angel's would peak down to see.

The wound healed up nicely, though her flesh still poured through… Not even scarred. She opened her eyes slowly.

Oni looked to her, "well ill be, see I would have sensed that if I had my power's back, how you feeling?" oni knelt down and helped her up.

Demoni grabbed a hold of Oni and kept her grip until she had her balance. "Like... I was hit by a train. Ow... Dammit, I haven't done that... in a while. It took longer than usual.." She looked up into Oni's eyes and smiled. "I'm glad they got you out of there.." She said with tired eyes. The cross had stopped glowing, but it was completely grey. "...I guess its time for us to go?" She could barely stand, but she still had that glint in her eyes, telling them she still wanted to fight.

Seras turned around and with a sigh of relief returned. "What.. the hell--...I-uh... Never mind... I'm just... happy you're okay." She looked to Demoni.

Demoni nodded. "We're not out of the woods yet."

Oni nodded, "yeah tell me about it I've got to go make a trip to med bay, ill talk to you when I get back, ugh damn sealing, lets just say its less than a kind procedure." oni rubbed his head as he walked off, just then Velin walked in, "well that was fun, I hope we don't have to do that again, I think I have a concussion. well what's next?"

Demoni leaned against the wall as Oni walked off towards the med bay and looked over to Velin. She could just guess what happened, she wasn't that naive. She took a breath and followed after Oni, with Seras's help walking. Demoni looked down to the floor, and blinked. She was trying to think where that bastard would go, where he would take Sir Integra. She stepped into the Med bay and sighed. "...I really have no idea where that bastard would be." She said. She looked over to Oni. "But, I do think we should hurry. I'm sure he won't have a problem killing her."

Velin looked to her, "I know but, we must wait until oni is back at full strength or it could go badly, we'll go back to my place and oni can run a search using my tools he is vastly better at it than I, it will be good to have him outside of Hellsing for a time, even before he was captured, he was prophesied as the one who was to return, to lead us in our time of greatest need. there is also the matter of his seals to deal with."

Demoni nodded. "Alright..." She looked over to Seras and gave a smile. "I understand." She said. "Then... let's go. I am sure it would not be such a good thing to have more of those.. bastards coming for us again." She reached out towards the darkness and in her hands plopped her katana. "I'm ready." She said, still leaning against Seras for support to stand. She was surprised that Oni was... She could imagine - no, she didn't want to.

Oni returned from his 'excursion' from med bay and nodded they all disappeared, they reappeared in Velin's home and Velin nodded, "good to see you feeling yourself again." Velin nodded, "thank you for your assistance where is it?" Velin pointed to the stone and oni picked it up, it glowed a bright blue as the room light up as well there were hundreds of things there people buildings, cars, it was almost as if a 3d map so detailed you could see if you looked closely enough what the person was doing, even their heart rate and brainwave pattern Velin spoke up, "I forgot how good you are at this."

Demoni smiled softly and sat down on the couch, watching the images around her move and... damn, he was good. She could hear each heartbeat almost separately. She blinked... she had no idea.

Seras stepped closer to Oni as her eyes scanned over the many people and faces. She turned her head slightly and her eyes narrowed. She could almost feel everything Oni was experiencing.. at this moment, in this short spark of time.. She turned once again. "There..."

Oni nodded and the image faded away, Velin pulled out a book that looked older than himself, he opened it to a certain page, "now there's something in here you might like. we cant have you going into battle with your hands behind your back now can we?" Oni nodded understanding as Velin began reading the incantation, which was long but about half way through the seal's began to glow red and started to send red flairs up his arms, oni dropped to the ground in excruciating pain, "hurry this up." Velin increased the speed on the incantations and a moment later he was done, oni stood and stripped off his gloves, to reveal no seal whatsoever, a large wave of incredible power went through the room and it made Velin step back a bit with its power.

Demoni looked over to Oni and blinked... His seals... they were...? She blinked and stood slowly. "Are you sure.. that... Oh, never mind." She said. She looked into Oni's eyes and for a moment, she remembered feeling the mansion shake in his complete rage. What would happen if he lost control again? No one, not even Velin, not Seras, not any of them would be able to stop them. But... She took a breath. He wouldn't. Not now... She took a step closer. She really didn't know what to say after that. What would Integra say? Pfft.. who knew? Her eyes narrowed. "...Be careful." She told him.

Oni looked to Demoni, "don't worry I'm better now and that room, can never be my prison again." he smiled. in truth he was having a hard time keeping a straight face as it felt so good to be free after 50 years it was an incredible feeling he sat down wondering what to do next, he probably needed a few hours of meditation but he also felt the need to indulge himself somewhat, in truth it had been so long he didn't know what exactly he should do first.

Seras was leaning against the wall... It felt like spiders were dancing over her body as a smile drifted up her lips. She looked up to Oni and smiled. "...I'm glad you're feeling better, Master." There was a change in her eyes, a slight wickedness it seemed.

Demoni nodded. "Alright..." She said and turned to the rest of them. "We should probably get going then. If you have a plan, let's hear it because I'm not going to wait any longer." She wondered what would happen once Oni met the other vampire. What would happen to Integra, or what already happened? What would the final outcome be? She hoped it would be good... She bit her lip and waited.


	15. Chapter 15

Oni walked into the main building and looked about a freak launched at him but he put his sword in the way and the freak died instantly, he walked further in, "so what little games have you in store for me now? Going to taunt me tempt me try to turn me to your cause what, going to use Integra as a shield? You know I'm no longer bound by her, and you know I won't hesitate to go through her to get to you, why don't you save yourself the time and get it over with!"

Demoni stepped in, as did Seras... Demoni growled seeing the vampire, but Integra as well... Integra's eyes were black, like a puppet. She stepped closer to Oni. "You and I both know you won't kill her." A smile drifted up her lips. "I'm not stupid and remember... if you kill me, while she's in my possession... Oh, that won't be a pretty sight." She laughed maniacally, the vampire within her... eating away at her soul every second he had her in his grasp.

Demoni stepped closer, slowly unsheathing the sword...

Oni looked to him, "don't bet on it, I know what Integra would want, she would rather die on her feet than live like this! And I will make you suffer for ever doing this to her," oni drew his sword and faced them both looking into Integra's eyes trying to free her from his grasp.

Integra's eyes flashed once again and her head fell to her chest. O-Oni... Integra's hand started to tighten and the vampire started to feel a pull. She looked back up into Oni's eyes; both the vampire and Oni seemed to be tearing at her… A mental war going on within her. He-help... me... The darkness in her eyes started to weave, back and forth… to normal… to darkness.

The vampire growled as she fell to the ground, completely unconscious… her hand twitched every now and then. "What a waste... It seems as she'll have to die... Can't you hear her heartbeat fading away?" His eyes hardened. "You better hurry."

Integra was strong, Oni had taught her that… Please...

Seras ran over towards Integra and pulled her to the side. Her skin was burning up, and damn… she was pale. She reached over her neck... just to make sure. Nothing.. Good. She looked up to Oni, her eyes meeting his. She nodded.. Integra was weak.. But she was no longer in his control. She could hear her heartbeat... it was weak as well, but Integra would never give up.. She knew that too.

Oni looked to him, "time to die." looked to Integra he was trying to make her biological systems overload causing her death, he looked to Seras, "get her to HQ then come back" he was hoping distance would break the link and help her get back to normal, he sheathed his sword slightly and got into the stance for the batoujutsu, he launched immediately and flew towards him at high speed.

Seras nodded, picking Integra up into her arms and she disappeared immediately. She laid Integra on the medical bay's bed and grabbed one of the doctors.. "Take care of her.. NOW!" She screamed. Integra's color was slowly returning to her, and she was slowly starting to stabilize. "Good.." She disappeared and appeared right next to Demoni with about four guns. Demoni smiled over to her.. "This is going to be fun.."

The vampire growled and threw his hand up, holding a blade as well. He moved to the side only seconds before Oni reached him. "I am sure... that if I were in my own body.. You'd recognize me. Integra has grown so much since her childhood days.. Has she not?" His eyes flashed and he dropped smiled... There were a few sickening cracks and the skin of the body he was in, Walters, started to tear apart and fall to the floor.. It was like a body mask. He stepped forward, his long blonde hair falling to his shoulders.. His red eyes bright and deadly. "I told you, I'd come back."

Oni looked to him and scowled he extended his hand and 5 bolts of silver lightning flew from his hands "Your tricks end here."

The vampires laughed and closed his eyes, disappearing and reappearing so fast.. Not even the noise could catch up with him. "You... You're weakness has always been her. Are you in love with her? Is she more than your master?"

Oni looked to him and smiled, "why should I tell a dead man?" oni launched at him and grabbed him by the neck silver lightning ran up and down his body, "she is my master no more I am free of the Hellsing seals and than means you die painfully and slowly, you try and play with me? You think you can toy with me you are mistaken, your a pathetic waste of a vampire and I will see you beg forgiveness before you die for your atrocity's"

The vampire growled and roared. "How did you like it, to be put back in that cage by the person who loves you more than anyone else? HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?" The vampire screamed again. "I told you... I told you she'd do it again!!" He screamed in agony but he wasn't going to beg for his life... He wasn't going to beg period.

Oni smiled, your games wont work it was you not Integra that put me back in that cage and I will make you pay for it, it was you not Integra that did everything and it is you not Integra that is going to die right here right now and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Believe what you want.. But don't be surprised.. If it happens again!" He let his head drop to his chest. "...Go ahead.. Kill me... GO AHEAD!" He screamed and looked into Oni's eyes. "...This is what she fears... this.. Is what she knows you are.. And this is what she wanted LOCKED AWAY! I only feed on what's already there!" He laughed hysterically.

Oni looked to him his eyes returning to normal as did the rest of him he looked away and threw him against the wall, "no you're wrong she... I cant go back there I wont I'm free now I wont go back there I cant..." he backed away breathing heavily remembering that room what happened there the death that was far worse and he couldn't go back.

Demoni turned to see Oni drop that bastard and turn away... doubt in his eyes. "Dammit.." She sliced at the ghoul that was charging at her and turned, rushing towards the vampire that was quickly regaining strength. She kicked at him, slashed at him, tossing him to the ground with fiery eyes. "DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU!" She screamed. "FIGHT THE DARKNESS! HE'S LYING!! HE'S ALWAYS LYING!" The sword was going so fast, it was a blur... but he was blocking each one. Demoni turned to face him for only a minute and the vampire threw her own blade through her side and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. He tilted her head back and laughed to Oni. "...Every single one of your allies will die before you... Every... single... one..."

Oni looked to them as he tossed her away, "no... NO whether I do or I don't your unlife will not change that." He rushed for him and suddenly the hydro lance appeared in his hand and he shoved it into him towards his heart and turned it on, "you will die now."

The vampire roared and looked down to his chest... "Shit..." He screamed in agony as the hydro lance was turned on, and almost immediately.. His body started to melt, twisting around Oni's arm like water to the ground. "...Death... shall... prevail.." He said, his last words... gurgled in his own filth..

He pulled the hydro lance clear as he fell into ashes, "all things end, yours just ended sooner than most, burn in hell you bastard." He looked to Demoni and pulled the sword out. "I'm sorry my hesitation nearly cost you your life. Are you going to be alright?

She gasped slightly when he pulled the blade out and nodded, her hands and the shadows twisting over the wound... "I'm.. Fine.." She closed her eyes for only a moment, waiting for the pain to subside. She pulled her hand away and it was fully healed.. "Ugh... I need to stop doing that.. It weakens me too much." She sighed and looked over to Seras, who had killed the rest of the ghouls and freaks... "...Is Integra going to be alright...? Are you?" She looked up, more worried about him and Sir Integra than anything else.

Oni looked to her and said, "Integra's vitals are improving, and she'll be fine." he turned and walked away, he disappeared and reappeared beside Integra's bed, he sat down and began to think about what had happened, and what he would do now, and how much he wished she could join him, because hers was an existence that shouldn't end, at least not so soon, but their lives constrained them into different paths, and he didn't know how to change that, he knew that he couldn't handle being sealed away again, he'd probably go insane, completely insane, and then he would be no use to anyone. he looked to her and began to hum that same ancient song, it comforted him somehow tonight, and he knew it did her, there would be much to talk about when the new day came, this would be interesting, and he had a lot to think about.

Demoni nodded and watched as he disappeared. "Come on.." Seras said, waiting for her. "Yeah.. yeah.. yeah..." Demoni forced herself up and walked towards her. As soon as she reached Seras, they both disappeared. "GAH I HATE THAT!" Demoni yelled as they appeared back at the mansion... Demoni growled but couldn't help but smile.

After a few hours, Integra slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't move for a moment but she smiled, faintly hearing Oni's humming. She didn't remember much that happened... all of it.. was blurry. She remembered talking Walter, and... then fighting something.. and God, it was... overwhelming. It felt like she was hit by a train and brought back to life, only to be hit with another train. Everything came rushing in and she screamed, as quietly as she could, clenching her fists tightly...

oni took one of her hands in his, "its over Integra, your safe at the Hellsing mansion that you are, he's gone, he cant touch you anymore, you don't have to worry, I will help you, as I always have." he looked to her trying to fix some of the mental damage that the vampire did.

She closed her eyes tightly and it ended just as suddenly as it had begun. She opened her eyes again, taking a few deep breaths.. "..Oh.. my God.." She pushed herself up, but still held his hand.. tightly. "...I don't remember... what happened? He's dead.. what about... Walter?" She looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry..." She said softly. She knew that the seals were no longer standing, she could feel his cool skin on hers. She closed her eyes. "Forgive me..."

Oni looked to her tears at the corners of his eyes but he pushed them back down away, "Walter died in the line of duty, he died serving queen and country." he looked away for a moment, "it was not you had no choice in the matter, he was the one that locked me away and he is the one that paid the price, I'm sorry but it was necessary to remove the seals in order for me to rescue you, we'll talk about all of that later, for now you just rest, your mind has been through a lot of stress, I'm trying to repair the damage but it will take time, many sessions." the words echoed in his ears, I only draw upon what's already there and he hoped he was lying in that as well.

"It's my fault..." She whispered and closed her eyes tightly. "...I didn't want you to be a vampire, I wanted.. you to be... I didn't know.. but I wanted the bad part of you to disappear.. I wanted it to be locked away and... I wanted you to be free at the same time..." She clenched her fists even tighter, a tear falling from her eyes drifting down her cheek.

oni opened his eyes in shock he went over what she had said and tears began to roll down his face as well, "Integra... I I'm so sorry, I do too I want to cut that evil part out of me but, the light and the darkness have to exist, without one the other cannot exist, and I cannot be grey and I cannot hold the line against the darkness in the world, but I understand, I wish our lives were simpler I wish we weren't bound by a great many things, I wish..." his voice cut out unable to speak any longer.

She opened her eyes to look up into his. "I know..." She looked away once again and sighed... She didn't know what else to say. She knew he understood now but... She looked over to him and slowly wiped the tears from under his eyes. "I'm not mad.. at the fact that you broke the seals... I knew you'd save me.. no matter what you had to do.. and you did..." There were a few words stuck in the middle of her throat... She couldn't quite get them out... no matter what she did..

oni nodded he stayed silent knowing what they both wanted to say, he sat there for a time unsure of what to do, "I bet the knights will just love this." he began to chuckle just imagining their faces, "I'm not sure where to go from here, or even what to do, the enemy is defeated once again, and the freak attacks should stop, one would think they would stop for a while now, and we can deal with matters closer to home."

She smiled over to him and wiped her own tears from her eyes. "...They'd throw a fit.." She chuckled softly. "Alright..." She nodded. There was another pause. "...Thank you, Oni." She looked up into his eyes. "...If I could.. I'd.." She cut herself off.. She shouldn't say it. She shouldn't even be thinking it. "...Just.. thank you.." She corrected herself. "I'm happy.. you're free.. Just.. don't go anywhere." She smiled.

oni nodded, "Integra, we both know now, there is no need for words, and your welcome, I don't plan on leaving, I made a promise didn't I? I plan on keeping it, otherwise what kind of a man would I be?" he smiled, "now get some rest, well deal with the rest in the morning." he stood and walked off, know knowing how close they were and knowing why it couldn't be, at least not now, not until... damn he went around trying to assess the situation and set things in order, he did his best to put everything back, unfortunately the dozens or so guards couldn't be replaced.

Integra nodded and sighed, laying herself back down on the bed. Her body was sore, damn, it hurt like a bitch really. But she was glad at least the pain medication was working. If not, she'd be in a world of pain. She closed her eyes and curled into a small ball of warmth.


	16. Chapter 16

Demoni looked up from her blade, seeing Oni pass by her open bedroom door. She pushed herself up and walked out, running towards him and falling in step beside him. "How's Integra?" She asked with a soft, concerned smile.

Oni looked to her and smiled slightly, "she is safe she regained consciousness and is now resting, how you are doing?" He still had a great many things he was thinking about and had come to conclusions upon very few of them.

"I'm fine..." She looked into his eyes. She looked down for a moment. "...Do you need help with anything? I've been wondering when I'd see you. I am sure you wouldn't want to do everything alone, so… here I am to help you… Seras is upstairs trying to help with the soldiers."

Oni sighed, "no I have a lot to do, I have to write up an official report to give to Integra, she remembers parts but, she has moderate brain damage from the experience I can repair it but it will take time, I also have to do a lot of thinking so its probably just best if I work alone that it is. I'm glad to hear your doing better." He continued to walk suddenly interested in the floor.

She paused and nodded. "Alright... I will be training... if you need me for anything." She stopped walking and sighed, turning and walked back towards her room, grabbing her katana and walked outside…

Seras sighed heavily… A lot of the soldiers were injured... though they had done it; it was still hard to see. About 130 died out of 450... She walked from the medical bay, after checking on Integra as well, and turned away walking down the corridor. She had realized...that night it had all begun… that nothing was going to change. There was going to be people that were after them all the time. No matter what. "Ugh… I'm getting a headache."

Oni sat down with the old scroll the name written in Japanese was Walter Dolnez "angel of death" a sad smile crossed his face as he wrote down the information he would recommend to the queen that he be given the highest metal that England could bestow, for his life of service to the Hellsing organization, and for his honorable death in the line of duty, in a way Walter would have wanted it that way rather than simply dying of old age and slowly having his faculty's taken away over the 2 years, but still it is hard still. he put the scroll away and took out a form to begin to write up the report, but he found he couldn't do it he was so distracted, would the queen order her to re-seal him? Would he be forced into that room once again? would he merely brought out to serve the next generation of Hellsing? or would they allow him to serve unbound, probably not, but if they did, what would he do, serve Integra until she died and simply move on? or would he stay. this and far more kept running over and over in his mind, and he didn't quite know what to do.

Seras slowly walked towards Oni's bedroom and hesitated to knock on the door. She bit her lip and leaned her head on the door for just a moment, closing her eyes. She sighed heavily, but quietly and backed away. He probably wouldn't want to be bothered, so she wouldn't bother him. Soon, Walter's funeral would come... and it would be hard for all of them. No one could replace him. She got a tear in her eyes just thinking about it. She turned away and started walking towards her bedroom.

oni sighed, "come in Seras, we need to talk about a few things." he wondered what she would think, but he had to ask, he knew it wouldn't be a good thing necessarily but it would be the only way to.… to avoid that... and as much as he had loyalty and... other things for Integra he couldn't go through it again, as he had said, it would probably make him go nuts, perhaps that's what happened to Alucard, being sealed unsealed, and sealed again over the centuries, perhaps.

She bit her lip and turned again, opening his door slowly and stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and looked over to him. "Okay." She said and stepped closer. She looked down to the report he was working and sighed, sitting down across from him. "I didn't think you wanted to be bothered."

Oni sighed, "your never a bother to me Seras, I need to discuss something with you as it involves your fate as well, I am considering actions and options and the outcome of such actions, to say the least I have been thinking a lot, Seras, I am thinking of leaving, as much as I wish to help Integra, the likelihood of the queen allowing someone like me to walk around free and unsealed is very low, however, if I leave before a determination and action can be taken then I would remain free, we could keep an eye on Hellsing and come to their aide when they needed us, I was wondering what you thought on the subject.

Seras looked down for a moment. "Leaving?" She looked back up into his eyes. "...I-I don't know... This is really the only place I have left." She took a breath. "We don't know anything yet… I am sure Integra will have quite a speech for the Queen, and you said the Queen knew you… right? Even before you were sealed? I am sure there will be an ultimatum... But… we don't know if you're going to be sealed again. You may not… I mean, why would she if she knew you could just break them again?" She paused and sighed. "...I'll leave... Only if you do."

Oni looked to her and sighed, "don't be a fool Seras, the only reason I was able to break them last time, was because Integra was incredibly weak, and her mind was being consumed by him, my will was strong where hers was non existent, and knowing the queen or not speech or not the queen is obligated to protect this country, if I were of a mind I could destroy half this city in the blink of an eye, you haven't seen my powers ever at fully true strength, even when I'm fighting against other enemy's other vampires other freaks, I'm still only using limited amounts of power so as not to destroy the area I'm fighting in, why do you think I use human weapons, when you've seen my ability's are far superior, and even when I unlock the Cromwell imitative I'm still not at full power, the blast that destroyed the building full of ghouls was a small demonstration of my true power, and the queen can not have the equivalent of a thermonuclear bomb walking around the city no matter how well she knows me, think about it Seras."

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "I... I understand." She said softly. She didn't know what to do, or what to say... Could they just leave here? Would it be like leaving Sir Integra in the dark by herself? That thought twisted her insides. "...What about Demoni?" She looked up into his eyes. "...Would we leave her here as well?"

Oni sighed, "I know I don't like the thought of leaving sir Integra either but we would keep an eye on this place and help them out when they needed it, and as far as Demoni I think we could perhaps offer to have her come with."

She nodded. "I see." She closed her eyes. "As I said," she stood. "I will only leave if you decide to." She looked into his eyes. "I don't like leaving Sir Integra, but... I wouldn't like to see you sealed again either." She looked away. She knew it was painful for him; more emotionally and mentally than anything else. "I will support your decision fully. Whatever you choose."

oni nodded "yeah its very difficult isn't it, Oh; the funeral is scheduled for day after tomorrow, its being held indoors, I trust you'll be there." oni turned and began to write the report because the sooner he was done the sooner he could add in his recommendation, and this was most likely going straight to the queen.

Seras dressed in black... Her eyes were a bit redder than usual and in her hands she held a small tissue… She sighed and walked towards Demoni's bedroom, grabbing her and heading towards the lobby. They were all going, to say a final goodbye to their fallen Angel… The Angel of Death, and their Guardian Angel... Seras sighed.

Integra looked into the mirror, her blonde hair falling over her eyes. There was a tray of untouched tea on her desk… she hadn't touched it. She was so used to Walter bringing it up to her that she had even asked the person that had brought up where he was… She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. This was almost like the funeral of her father... Except way, way worse.

Oni appeared downstairs and sat waiting for the arrival of Integra and Walter... no just Integra this time, he remembered the last time he had worn this, for Integra's fathers funeral, he didn't know what would happen, but he knew that they would move on they always would, he had gotten word that the queen had approved his suggestion, and would be announcing it at the funeral that she was personally attending, they would then talk about more things afterward, and oni had a plan if things went badly, but he hoped he wouldn't have to leave Integra now in her most important time of need, but he would do what he had to even if it broke him, his people had been leaderless for far too long, and he couldn't go back to that room, he couldn't.

Integra slowly made her way down the corridor, her eyes plastered to the floor. It was a closed coffin funeral. which was even worse, she thought. Because she couldn't imagine what was beneath that. She shivered just thinking about it, and raised her head to see the rest of them downstairs. She took a saddened sigh and walked down the stairs slowly, walking towards Oni. "...Let's go…" She didn't even stop, she just continued towards the car. She didn't want to stop… she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Oni simply nodded, standing and dropping into step with her, "I know... " he looked away for a moment, "I know that Walter is happy, and at the same time sad, sad he could no longer be here but happy, happy he did not die an old mans death, a death of slow suffering, becoming disabled and useless, he died a warriors death an honorable death in the line of duty, I know it doesn't change things but, he told me that, that he did, he said that death held no fear for him, he just wanted to die for something not from something, and I believe he got his wish."

Integra closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself not to just burst out in tears... She slowly got into the car and sat quietly as the rest of them got in as well. She sighed heavily. She remembered when she was a child... When Oni and Walter said... Ugh… She clenched her fists and looked up to the driver. "Drive…" She said, turning and not saying another word until they arrived.

Oni got out at the sight, as it started to rain, "ami, once again huh, I see" he walked into the building which had full security and even a small detachment of the royal honor guard, as well as 50 or so people not counting the queen and her entourage, oni sat in the seat they were shown to, Integra was seated next to the queen and oni sat next to integral and so on, oni knew this would be hard for both of them but he had to refrain from crying or a great deal of people would have a great deal of questions such as why oni cried blood.

She sighed heavily and kept her head down. She had only glanced up at the coffin once... It was beautiful… One she was sure Walter would have loved. She closed her eyes and looked over to Oni, not daring to look into his eyes. She reached over slowly and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly... She didn't know what would happen now... but... she was more afraid than anything else.

oni nodded understanding and the queen looked to Integra shortly before the preacher began, "Integra, I would like to convey our deepest condolences, we grieve for thee." she nodded and the preacher began and a few prayers later they asked if anyone would like to speak, the queen got up and the room fell silent, "Walter C Dolnez gave his life for this country, and all its people, in recognition of that act and recommendations from 2 of the highest officers in the organization, we here by award Walter with the kings cross for his actions in defending this country." she opened a small box and set the medal upon the coffin before stepping down.

Seras stepped forward and with a sigh, she got up onto the podium. "...Walter was a good man. He fought… for Queen, for country… for the Church of England… and for Sir Integra." She gave a small smile. "...He was the protector, the friend... and he died with honor. We will miss him dearly." She turned away for a moment. "Goodbye, Walter…" She said and she stepped down.

Oni nodded and looked to Integra before standing, he stood on the platform and looked to the people, "the truth in life is that all things must end, so continues the circle of life, stars planets galaxies all of these things end it would be arrogant to think something as fragile as life wouldn't, life will end the important thing is, how you've lived it, even as Walter died a new life was being born into this world, it is a gift Walter gave us, one of a great many, he held the line against the darkness fro a very long time, and now it is time for him to have his peace, from the stars we come to the stars we go from now unto eternity, amen." he stood down and sat back with Integra taking her hand once more trying to choke back the tears.

Integra held his hand tightly and forced herself to stand. She slowly let go of Oni's hand and walked towards the Podium. She laid her hands on the cold, smooth wood and looked out to the people in front of her. Their eyes filled with grief and sorrow, just as her own. "Death is not extinguishing the light, its putting out the lamp because the Dawn has come." She swallowed hard.

"Walter Ddoleanez… He was my protector, my… friend. He'd be there, even when times were at their worst and he'd fight with every inch of his very soul to protect me." She blinked, remembering something he had said when she was a child. "Walter once said, 'the life we live, never compare to the legacy we leave.'" She smiled softly. "He was a wonderful person -- someone you could count on to get things done." She looked over to the picture beside the coffin and choked back the tears that threatened to fall. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me…"

Her fingers tightened, and her breath seemed to escape… She took a breath, or tried to at least. "Farewell, our friend but not a final goodbye, your time has come, your soul must fly. To dance with the Angels, and to find the sun… Your memory will never fade, and neither will our love." She turned away and started walking back towards her seat, her fists clenched so hard she swore they were going to break.

The ceremony finished and they walked out to the burial grounds and as they began a final prayer a song began carried on the wind, everyone looked around as the song continued it was a beautiful song one suited to the happenings, after everyone had left the queen stood with them, "I know this is difficult sir Integra sir oni, but we have matters we must discuss, I normally would not pursue it but the fact is these are matters of urgency."

Integra looked to the coffin, back up to the Queen and turned to walk away, motioning subtly for her to come with her. She didn't want to see it anymore anyway. "Yes... Your Majesty."

The Queen followed her slowly, the black veil over her eyes as she stood in front of her. "I have heard reports of Oni being released from the Seals... Is this true?" She knew this was hard for Integra, for all of them... But as she said, this was of more importance than even grief.

Integra paused for a moment. "Yes."

"Why?" The Queen asked, taking a step towards her.

"Because it was necessary. The vampire was controlling me, controlling the body of Walter... I could not break out of it until Oni, with his power unsealed helped me." Her eyes became cold and hungry to rip someone a new ass. "...I have a recommendation, your Majesty."

"He must be sealed. You know this…" The Queen said with a sigh.

"Not really, Your Majesty. A boundary, yes... but not so much as before. I am sure you are aware of his powers, all of them... as am I. I am still his Master but he does not need to be sealed. I agree, some boundaries are important and necessary. But such a thing is not. It is more of a punishment, and why punish the only person that has saved this whole country, continent, maybe even the world from complete destruction?"

The Queen sighed heavily and let her head fall from her shoulders for a moment. "I see." She turned her head to see Oni and looked into his eyes. "Oni..." She said, knowing he could hear her. "I'd like to speak with you..."

Integra swallowed hard, not being able to pull her eyes from her hands which were both shaking and held a curled up tissue. She sighed.

Oni nodded and appeared in a flash at their location, "yes your majesty?" oni was worried very worried, computations scenario's possibility's all ran through his mind at incredible speed but all led to only 2 possibilities in the end and he didn't like them.

The Queen placed her hand at her lap. "...Tell me what transpired." She said simply.

Demoni looked over and watched them closely, as did Seras. In her hands, she held a red rose that she stood and placed on the coffin. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest, watching the three of them talk. She hoped nothing bad would happen, please no. Seras came up beside her and sighed. "...Why does this have to happen?"

"Because..." Demoni said. "We're on God's bad list... Remember?" She looked over to her, and back to Oni.

Oni nodded, "about one week ago Walter was attacked, obviously he lost and the vampire took over his form he infiltrated Hellsing HQ and using an advanced mind control technique took over Integra Hellsing's mind earlier that day there was an incident with one of our newest members also an incident of mind control I was not aware of Integra's brainwashing until she ordered the death of Demoni at which time I began asking questions until I knew for certain something had hold of her, then I preformed an analyzation and found that Walter was no longer Walter, I attempted to assassinate him but Integra... sealed me within the dungeon, Seras Victoria and Demoni were able to flee and through their help were able to drive the vampire off, however he took Integra, they retrieved me and a friend of mine undid the binding seals, if I would have gone into battle to rescue Integra with my seals still intact I and Integra would most likely be dead. after they were removed I found Integra and the vampire and proceeded upon a mission terminating the enemy vampire and rescuing Integra." he sighed and looked to her wondering what she would say.

The Queen looked into Oni's eyes and back towards Integra. "I commend you on your courage," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "...I may or may not get some disagreements with my decision." This was becoming... hard. Harder than she originally thought. "You, Oni, have become the protector for this great country, for Integra, and for me.. and I thank you. I see no reason to punish you for such ambition and courageousness. I will not force them to seal you... For if need be, it can be done... very quickly." Her eyes shot a warning. "...But there must be some boundaries... Do you understand?"

Oni nodded, "not to push it but I would like to know what those may be so as I don't run into trouble, the last thing I wish to do is to disappoint you." he was happy that this had gone the way it had it was the best possible outcome.

"You... dear Oni, have never disappointed me. Neither has Sir Integra, none of you have." She gave a comforting smile. "There will be a limit of power... Integra will have the power, and only Integra, to grant you permission to use that power.. But... " She took a breath. "It will not be so limited, like the sealing. You will have more freedom, but Integra will have the power that if you shake those reigns too much, she can pull it back as well."

Oni nodded, "I understand." he nodded and waited for what would happen next

"Okay..." The Queen nodded. "...Good. I am... I know this day is very hard for you... For all of you. If you need anything, well, you know exactly where I am." She gave another comforting smile and turned to walk away. Demoni and Seras walked up almost immediately after -- both with worry in their eyes. "What happened?" Demoni asked softly.

Oni looked to her for a moment, "not much." he began to walk with Integra figuring that it would be good for a while to leave all that was and just be themselves, "go back to the mansion. that's all"

Seras watched him for a moment and sighed. She turned away and walked back towards the car. "Yes, Master..."

Demoni reluctantly followed, wondering what exactly happened. Oni wasn't freaking out, and neither was Sir Integra, so it had to be better than they had originally thought... Right? She sighed and closed the car door behind her as she got in.

Integra slowly looked over to Oni and gave a heavy sigh. "...I know it's not perfect, but it's what I could get." She said softly. "I know you don't like being..." She paused. "...I'm just.. happy that they aren't really forcing anything upon us." She said.

Oni nodded, "its just fine that it is, and so long as its you and no one else, I don't mind so much I just feared going back to that room... " a long silence followed, "the queen is even wiser than I thought, she was able to let wisdom overcome fear, its a hard thing to do of that I know very well, I just thought it would be nice to go for a walk to even just for a short while leave the unfortunate parts of our lives behind."

"...Yes." She said. "The Queen is a wise woman, and... I really don't wish to go back to the mansion right now." She said. She looked up and looked towards the sky.

oni nodded, "on days of sorrow rain may fall but not for a very long time, for even the sky knows that they are gone to a better place." he smiled, "I was told that by my mom when I was very young, I really don't know why that popped into my head now." he walked on for a while wondering what to say and instead he gently took her hand, he knew that would talk for him, in ways because of who they were they couldn't, he hoped just for today she wouldn't mind.

She didn't mind him holding her hand, in fact, it made her feel better. She looked over to him. "Thank you..." She said and held his hand tighter. "I don't know what I would have done.. if... it wasn't for you... Saving me and I'm sorry for any suffering I've given you..." She sighed and looked back to the ground. "Just... Thank you." She gave a small smile, looking into his eyes.

Oni nodded, not sure what to do so they kept walking, "Not to be rude but have you been having any severe headaches lately nausea dysphasia blurred vision, I am the closest thing you've got to a doctor at the moment, your healing is going well but it is taking time so I just want to make sure your alright."

"Yes... I'm fine, Oni." She smiled over to him. "...We'll all be fine."

**FIN**

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this.. I want reviews though! Gimme reviews! I'm going to put up the third one soon. XD**


End file.
